Road Trip 2: No Worries
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED!- -SEQUEL TO ROAD TRIP- DEFly go on another Road Trip, but this time Busted is coming along. All the chaos and drama that ensues makes this Road Trip even more memorable.
1. Busted

**Road Trip 2: No Worries**

**Summary**** – DEFly go on another Road Trip, but this time Busted is coming along. All the chaos and drama that ensues makes this Road Trip even more memorable.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Busted**

"I just got an idea for the _best_ prank to play on Tom when he gets here!" James Bourne declared as he raced over to his friends and band mates, Charlie Simpson and Matt Jay, who were watching TV.

"Wow, I'm suddenly very interested" Matt declared, tossing his guitar aside. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wait, by and chance is this going to potentially hurt us?" Charlie asked, to make sure. James looked at the ceiling in thought, then finally shook his head and grinned.

"The only way we'll be hurt is by the pain in our abs after laughing so hard." He declared and rubbed his hands together. "So, you in or not?"

"Totally!" Charlie and Matt replied in unison.

* * *

"TOM, YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!" Dougie Poynter shouted as he ran into Tom Fletcher's bedroom and dove under the bed.

"Hold on a second, Gen," Tom said into his cell phone and turned around in his computer chair. "What or who do you want me to hide you from?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm hiding from Riley" Dougie replied, sticking his head out from underneath Tom's bed. Tom got a confused look on his face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes. But I kind of broke her skateboard and she went psycho bitch on me. And you know how scary _that_ is, boyfriend or not!"

"Gen, out of curiosity, how attached is Riley to her skateboard?" Tom asked into his cell phone. He made a grunting sound and turned back to Dougie. "You're going to die, man."

"DOUGIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Don't tell her I'm here" Dougie pleaded and stuck his head back under Tom's bed. Tom shook his head and looked up as Riley stormed into the room, glaring. Tom pointed to his bed and she bent down, grabbing Dougie's ankle, and pulling him out in one tug. "Hey baby" he said nervously as he got to his feet.

"Don't baby me," Riley snapped and jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "You _broke_ my skateboard."

"No, see, I was trying to fix it and the trucks came off in my hands" Dougie replied, taking a step back.

"Tom, does he even know _how _to fix the trucks o a skateboard?" Riley asked, turning to the older boy.

"What was that Gen?" Tom asked loudly as he put his cell phone back to his ear. "Oh, you got a new car? Interesting!" he practically shouted as he left the room. He sighed in relief when he left the room. "Finally, anyway, I'm going over to Busted's house so I'll take to you later, see ya."

Tom walked down into the lobby and greeted his friends, Danny Jones, Harry Judd, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson.

"Hey Tom" Sydney greeted, where he was sitting on the floor with a screwdriver in his hand a few screws in his mouth, Riley's skateboard on his lap.

"Hey guys" Tom replied. "What's he doing?"

"He fixing the skateboard that Dougie broke" Rhuben replied and laughed at some guy falling off a pier on TV.

"Where are Dougie and Riley anyway?" Harry asked as he watched Patrick and Noah play a video game on their Nintendo DS.

"Oh they're upstairs" Tom replied and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip. "I just hope that she's not killing him."

"No, you hope they're not making any children on your bed" Danny said and laughed. Rhuben rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest.

"There's that" Tom agreed with a nod. "Anyway, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Patrick asked, finally looking up from his video game.

"I'm going to see someone; I'll tell you guys when I get back here. And if Riley is done killing, or making out with Dougs before I come back, she'll make dinner." Tom said and grabbed his car keys. "See ya."

"Later" Rhuben, Danny, and Harry called back. They waited until the front door slammed before sitting up.

"Want to spy on Riley and Dougie?" Danny asked as he turned off the TV.

"Duh!" Rhuben and Harry replied, rolling their eyes and the three of them bolted towards the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, here he comes" James said as he looked out the front window.

"Quick, get over here!" Matt cried and James dove behind the couch, where he and Charlie were hiding. "3…2…1"

As soon as he said '1' the doorbell rang. James, Matt, and Charlie pulled the rope that was in their hands, that was also attached to the door. The door swung open and a bucket of water splashed over Tom as he stepped into the house.

"Gotcha!" James declared as he and his friends jumped out from behind the couch.

"Should have guessed you would try and find some way to prank me." Tom said and he pulled his bangs away from his face.

"So, what brings you by here?" Matt asked as he tossed Tom a towel.

"Do you guys want to go on a road trip?" Tom asked.


	2. On the Road

**Chapter Two**

**On the Road**

"So, where do you guys think we should go first?" Tom asked as he turned away from the window and turned to his friends. They had just left Busted's house and were in the tour bus, going to the airport to start their road trip. It was the Jacksons' idea to make it more like a world trip, but without performing. They were planning on starting in Europe and going from there.

"I think that we should go to Spain" Noah suggested as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Since their last road trip, they had gotten a new air conditioner, but it seemed that the bus was always colder than it should be.

"Nah, I think we should go to France first" Danny said and grinned towards Rhuben. "They _do_ call it the city of love"

"Actually, it's called the city of lights" Sydney corrected him. "Parisis the capital city of France. It is situated on the Seine River, in northern France. Paris is the most popular tourist destination in the world, with over 30 million foreign visitors per year. There are numerous iconic landmarks among its many attractions, along with world famous institutions and popular parks."

"You guys weren't kidding when you said that he was smart" Matt said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, you'll be impressed, up until he makes you feel stupid" Patrick said dryly.

"You're just mad because he makes you feel stupid all the time" Riley teased, flicking him on the back of the head. She laughed as Patrick stuck his tongue out at her in reply. A sudden chill moved through the bus and Riley clenched her hand into a fist, trying to make sure that she suppress her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Dougie asked from beside her, he noticed her shiver and couldn't help but smirk as she shook her head.

"I'm fine" she replied and then cursed herself as she had a muscle spasm from how cold she was.

"You're a terrible liar" Dougie laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"And you guys annoy me with your PDA" Harry shot back as he put down the book that he was reading. "Speaking of which, Tom, are Jacqui nd Gen going to meet us at the airport?"

"Yeah, we're meeting them at the Starbucks that's in the terminal" Tom nodded in reply.

"Hey guys, you have to see this new game that we got!" James declared from the back of the bus where he and Charlie were playing video games. Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Matt raced to the back of the bus as Dougie and Danny slowly followed them.

"Wow, you got the Wii?" Sydney cried, his eyes wide.

"What game are you playing?" Noah added.

"What's a wii?" Danny asked as he scratched his head.

"It's the term that many people use to express joy or amusement" Sydney replied and smirked, knowing full well what Danny meant. Dougie laughed as Danny blinked silently.

"A wii is a new game system by Nintendo" Charlie interrupted. "And we're playing wii baseball, it's really fun, you guys should play too."

"Let me try" Patrick declared and grabbed the controller from James hand and Noah took one from Charlie.

"The only problem with the game is that your arm starts to hurt after a while" James said as he got up off of the couch that he was sitting on and moved his arm in a circle. "So, have we decided where we're going to go first?"

"We know we're going to Europe, but we don't know if we want to go to Spain, or France, or places like that first" Dougie replied.

"Why don't we go to Italy first?" Charlie suggested. "I mean, its kind of in between the two."

"Why don't you try and suggest that to them, all they've been doing is arguing" Tom sighed as he sat down at the small kitchen table, pulling out his cell phone. Dougie, Danny, Charlie, and James looked over at Riley, Rhuben, and Matt who were arguing, Harry was trying really hard to concentrate on the book that he was reading.

"When do they _not_ argue?" James asked as he crossed his hands over his chest. "We may have met you guys like a week ago, but since them its been non-stop arguments day and night."

"And I thought it was worse when you were related, but they make sibling arguing looks like kittens fighting" Charlie agreed. "Hey mateage, what are you guys arguing about now?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Where should we go first?" Rhuben asked, glaring up at him. "Italy, Spain, or France?"

"Hmm, I think..."

"We should go to Spain, France, and _then_ Italy" James jumped in. "I mean, they're like right next door to each other and we're going to go there anyway."

"Fine" Riley, Rhuben, and Matt sighed and then burst out laughing.

Even thought they were constantly arguing, the three of them seemed to be inseparable. They asked each other what they should get from the mall when the three bands went to the mall to get some more clothes before they left on the trip.

"You guys are weird" Dougie said as he shook his head and sat down in the chair.

"Coming from the person who said in an interview that his body is 100 percent sex appeal" Riley said as she stared at her boyfriend, who grinned in reply.

"You think that too, no need to deny it" he replied and then was hit in the face with the TV remote.

"Most people I know would throw a pillow" Matt said as Danny laughed at his best friend, before being chased up the bus.

"I'm not like most people" Riley replied at the same time Harry did.

"I figured you would have known that by now" he said as he shook his head. "_None_ of these people are normal and they never will be."


	3. Airplanes Suck

**A/N: After this short chapter, the chapters will get longer and more eventful.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Airplanes Suck**

"Ok guys, do we have everything?" Sydney asked as the three bands stopped walking. "Instruments?"

"Check" Riley and Rhuben replied, pointing to the guitar cases that were piled on the ground.

"Bags?"

"Check!" Patrick and Noah nodded and pointed to all of the bags that were lying on the ground.

"Now all we have to do is find Gen and-"

"GUYS, OVER HERE!"

"Jacqui" Riley and Rhuben sighed and walked over to their friend, Jacqui Guhl, who was jumping up and down and waving her arms. Jacqui grabbed the two girls in a tight hug and rocked back and forth saying how much she missed them.

"You might want to let them go Jacqui" Gen Charlier laughed as she walked over to her friends. Jacqui grinned and let them go, going to hug Patrick, Noah, and Sydney too. "How have you guys been?" she asked her friends and McFly and Busted walked up behind them.

"We've been good" Rhuben nodded in reply.

"Hey Tom" Gen smiled and walked into her boyfriend's outstretched arms, hugging him tightly. "How have you been?"

"Good, how was Canada?" Tom asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Cold, like it always is" Gen laughed in reply. "So this is Busted? I've heard you guys before, you're really good with your music."

"Thank you" Matt smiled and nodded in reply.

"Ok, so these two are our best friends and Harry's and Tom's girlfriends, Jacqui Guhl and Gen Charlier." Riley said. "Oh, and don't worry, Jacqui is always that crazy."

"It's nice to meet you two, we've heard a lot about you" Charlie said and grinned.

"We should be going to the gate if we're going to get on the plane early because of Pat, Noah, and Syd" Rhuben said as she grabbed her backpack off of the floor. "Besides, I have a feeling that all of that screaming is going to be for us anyway."

"What do you mean, I don't hear any-"Patrick stopped talking as Noah held a hand in front of his face and narrowed his eyes listening.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I don't think I am, then there's a large crowd of girls and boys outside of the gate that we need to go into." He said quietly and then shrugged when he saw everybody staring at him. "I have good hearing."

"Ok, so if we want to get through this without having to worry about signing autographs, which we'll make up by signing them when we get to Spain, we should make it obvious that we're in a hurry" Riley said as she placed her hands on her hips and blew her hair out of her face.

"You're not thinking of running through the airport are you?" Sydney asked as he widened his eyes. "That's rude."

"Not to mention that we'll probably get stopped by security guards" James added.

"The more reason to do it" Dougie said and grinned good-naturally. "I mean, how many times can you say that you were able to go running through an airport. It could be like a race."

"If it was a race, you'd easily lose, mate" Harry said as she shook his head. "Considering you're the one that's the most out of shape."

"Hey, Jacqui, d'you mind trading boyfriends?" Riley asked teasingly as Dougie frowned at her.

"Nah, Haz and I are fine" Jacqui laughed in reply and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, you guys remember what Jake said about being in public" Sydney said scoldingly. "It's fine as soon as we get on the plane, but-"

"Thanks Julius" Rhuben said sarcastically and tossed a heavy bag into his arms. "Can you carry that for me, thanks"

"Wow, you're a riot" Sydney said sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's just go, if you want to have a race, its now going to be a race to catch the plane" Gen said as she grabbed her carry on bag and her duffel bag.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Matt declared as he grabbed his bags and leapt over the others that were in a pile on the floor and started running.

"You're a cheater, Willis!" Rhuben shouted after him.

"Don't worry, you can get back at him as soon as we get to the hotel, I think a night without sleep would be good for him" Danny laughed as he picked up her duffle bag and the others started walking after him.

Politely, they ignored their fans and got onto the plane, and moments later they were in the air. It was when they were getting breakfast that it had happened. Patrick had elbowed Sydney in the side, causing him to knock over his cup of orange juice. Riley, trying to keep Sydney from crying, pressed the 'Flight Attendant' button.

"Yes, may I help you?" the young, blonde, flight attendant asked and then got a look of recognition on her face.

"Oh no, please don't" Rhuben, who was sitting next to her sister whispered.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RILEY FROM THE DARKELEMENTS!" She shouted, attracting lots of attention. This caused other passengers of the plane to get out of their seats and crowd around the three bands asking for autographs.


	4. Barcelona, Spain Part 1: Welcome

**A/N: When there are translations in this story, its most likely not accurate because I'm getting it off of Google Translator.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Barcelona, Spain Part 1**

"Does anybody know how to read or speak Spanish?" Matt asked as soon as the two bands got off the plane.

"Well, Patrick and Noah know some Spanish," Rhuben said as she pulled her bangs away from her eyes. "But just in case we made a deal with Jake so we have a translator with us wherever we go."

"And our translator is over there." Riley said and pointed to a girl who was standing a few ways away from the growing crowd that had just come off the plane. She was a girl at about 19 years old. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black silk shirt over a long white skirt. The three bands walked over to her and she beamed.

"Welcome to Barcelona, Spain" The woman said in English with a heavy Spanish accent and gave everybody air kisses on the cheek. "My name is Nadia and I'm going to be your guide for this trip. How long are you planning on staying in Barcelona?"

"We're planning on staying for about four days." Patrick replied. "And then we're going to go off to France."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay while you're here." Nadia said and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, we will" Matt grinned as he pushed himself forward and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Matt Willis."

"And no one wants to see you make a fool of yourself other then Riley and me, believe that." Rhuben said as she put her hand on Matt's shoulder and pulled him back. "But at least wait until tomorrow before making a huge fool of yourself."

"Ha ha" Matt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, who's ready to see the sights of Barcelona?" Nadia asked.

"ME!" Sydney shouted, waving his arm in the air. Nadia laughed and pinched his cheek.

"All right, firs you're going to sign some autographs for your fans," Nadia said as she turned and started to walk out of the terminal, the bands following her. "And then we're going to see the sights, I'll take you out for a special dinner when the day is over."

"I wonder if they have tacos here" Dougie said as he rubbed his stomach, licking his lips.

"Dougie, they have other foods here besides tacos" Tom said as he shook his head. Nadia laughed

"Yes, Dougie, there are a lot of different kinds of foods that I'm sure you're going to like." She said and led them out of the terminal to the screaming fans. Their names were being called and camera flashes were going off. "You guys sign autographs, I'm going to go get the van."

McFly, Busted, and the DarkElements stood around, taking pictures and signing autographs. Even Gen and Jacqui signed autographs, just because they helped the Jacksons with their song making. They took many funny pictures, most of which were funny because Dougie was the one that could always make the weirdest faces for the fans. Then they decided that it was ok to take pictures with their fans. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney took a lot of pictures with girls who were older than them, much to Danny's shock.

"Hey guys, there's Nadia with the van" James said and pointed a little ways away down the street.

"Ok, let's go" Tom agreed and then turned back to the large crowd. "Thanks for coming everybody. We hope we'll have a great time in your city. Buy our next album when it comes to stores!"

"Way to be a business man" Harry laughed as they threw their bags and instruments into the back of the van.

"I don't blame him, it's a good way to become famous in other countries" Charlie defended as they got into the van.

"Besides, it'll be like, world domination" James said a in announcer voice, his lips moving after he finished talking.

"God, do you always have to do that?" Matt asked. "Apart from your staring into space and picking your nose until it bleeds, oh and your Michael Jackson obsession, your lips moving after you stop talking is _bloody irritating_."

"Not as irritating as your face" Riley shot back and smiled sweetly.

Matt and Riley started to yell back and forth at each other as the others rolled their eyes in annoyance and Nadia laughed, pulling the van away from the curb.


	5. Barcelona, Spain Part 2: Making Money

**Chapter Five**

**Barcelona, Spain Part 2**

"Hey, look at that over there!" Sydney cried, tapping Rhuben's shoulder repeatedly and jamming his pointer finger on his other hand on the window of the van.

"Whoa," Rhuben gasped as she held her digital camera up to her face and snapped a picture of the large building that they were passing by. "What is that Nadia?"

"Oh that's Estadi Olímpic Lluís Companys. Or Olympic Stadium in English" Nadia replied as she briefly glanced over her shoulder. "It's open to go into and there are restaurants and souvenir shops around. I yi yi yi, Aye Dios miyo, the food there is great."

"I've gotta learn to speak that language" Matt declared, a dreamy look on his face. James waved a hand in front of Matt's face and he didn't blink.

"I think we've lost him, mateage" He said to Charlie, who smirked in reply.

"I don't think we've ever had him."

"Hey, you know what that reminds me of?" Sydney asked and then grinned when Riley, Rhuben, and Noah grinned back but Patrick groaned and Sydney pouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"You'll find out in a second, as long as _Patrick_ goes along with it" Rhuben replied, stressing her little brother's name.

"No way, I'd feel stupid" Patrick grumbled.

"No need to feel what you already are" Noah said and grinned as the others around them laughed. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, as long as we have the music to back me up and Ri-Ri is my partner." He said and sighed in defeat.

"When am I ever not?" Riley asked and mused his hair. "Nadia, stop the van here!"

"What are you guys doing?" Dougie repeated the question. Sydney reached into his backpack, turned on his IPod and blasted some Mexican music.

"Making some money for one thing" Rhuben replied as she stood up and took Noah's hand. "But the other thing we're doing is trying to get famous here."

**All:** I yi yi yi yi I like you very much, I yi yi yi yi I think you're grand  
Why why why is it that  
When I feel your touch  
My heart starts to beat to beat the band

**Patr****ick**: I yi yi yi I like you to hold me tight  
**Noah**: You are too too too too divine  
**Sydney**: If you want to be in someone's arms tonight  
**Pat/Noah/Syd**: Just be sure the arms you're in are mine

**Riley:** I like your lips  
**Rhuben:** And I like your eyes  
**Both:** Do you like my hips  
To hypnotize you

**Riley/Rhuben:** See see see see see the moon above  
**Patrick/Noah**: Way way way way way up in the blue  
**Sydney:** Si si seniorita I think I fall in love  
All: And when I fall I think I fall for you  
I yi yi yi  
Si si si si  
I yi yi yi  
Can see see see  
Can see see see that you're for me

**All:** You've gotta get going  
Where you're going  
What 'cha gonna do

**Sydney:** Yeah!

**All:** We're on our way to somewhere  
The five of us and you

**Sydney**: A Hunh!

**All:** Who will be there  
What'll we see there  
What a really big surprise

**Patrick:** There may be senioritas  
**Noah:** With dark and flashing eyes

**All:** We're on our way

**Riley**: We're on our way  
**All**: Pack up your pack

**Rhuben:** Pack up your pack  
**All:** And if we stay

**Patrick:** And if we stay  
**All:** We won't be back

**Noah**: We won't be back  
**All:** How can we go

**Sydney**: How can we go

**All:** We haven't gotta gotta dime  
But we're going  
And we're gonna have a happy time  
Ha Ha Ha  
Cuanta le gusta  
Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta  
Cuanta le gusta  
Le gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta Le Gusta

"Wow, you guys have made…340 dollars off of that" Nadia said as she counted the money that McFly, Busted, Jacqui, and Gen had picked up off the ground that bystanders had thrown to show how much they appreciated the Jacksons' music.

Sydney beamed. "I knew it would get us a lot of money, plus a lot of fans."

"You always were the one that knew how to change a bad situation to one where we could get money." Noah smiled. "Then again, we were the one that used you for a lot of free stuff."

"What?" Sydney, Jacqui, and Gen cried in unison.

"Did I say something? I didn't say anything" Noah said and clamped his hands over his mouth as the others laughed.

"Well, I know one thing you guys could do with the money" Patrick said and handed it to Tom. "You all can go to a night club; we'll be fine staying in the hotel room by ourselves."

"You sure?" Tom asked and Dougie yanked the money out of Tom's hand.

"He's practically giving it away Tom, don't say no" He said and stared at the money that was in his hands.

"I think the reason that you just went brain dead is because you're hungry" Riley said and she put her arm around Dougie's waist. "So I propose that we go and get something to eat at one of the many lovely restaurants Nadia told us about." Dougie turned his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

"You know me too well."


	6. Barcelona, Spain Part 3: Planning

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm getting the translations off of Google's Language Tools, so I don't know if it is actually translated correctly.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Barcelona, Spain Part 3**

"Yum, that was good" Dougie sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. Riley poked him in the stomach and he laughed.

"You better make sure you get some exercise, I don't want a fat boyfriend" she teased.

"Trust me Riles, he gets enough exercise onstage" Tom said as he shook his head before turning to Nadia. "Does everybody speak Spanish here, or do some people speak English?"

"Las personas hablan en ambos idiomas. Depende de la forma en que fueron criados." Nadia replied. "That means-"

"No, wait; let me see if I can get it!" Patrick cried excitedly as he waved his hands. He clenched his eyes shut and thought hard. "You said…People speak in both languages. It depends on how they were brought up. Right?"

"Right, Bien hecho, Patrick" Nadia grinned and gave Patrick a high-five.

"And you guys thought that I was stupid" he said with a broad grin.

"No you are, its just that you're good with languages because you only have the attention span to learn that" Noah replied and laughed as he threw his arm around his twin's shoulders. "I'm just teasing you."

"Ha ha" Patrick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you've got to get over your staring problem" James said as he leaned back in his chair and grinned at Matt, who blinked and looked over at him, a confused look on his face. "Don't give me that confused look."

"I wouldn't if I knew what you were talking about" Matt replied as he raised an eyebrow and then frowned when James and Charlie gave him obvious looks. "What?"

"Ok, we're going to have to get you together with Nadia, yeah?" Charlie replied. "I mean, you're being way too obvious that you like her and I think she likes you too."

"Sure, but you guys are forgetting the one tiny fact that we're leaving in three days." Matt replied. "And I don't want to worry about leaving her _or_ whoever else I can get while I'm here."

"You know, from the way you're talking you're making it seem like women are prizes to be won" Jacqui said with a disapproving look on her face and then she smiled. "But I'm in to help."

"Help with what?" Matt asked, throwing his arms into the hair. "You guys aren't doing anything."

"Fine" James replied.

"I'm not joking"

"Ok."

"I'm serious."

"So am I"

"Good" Matt slumped down in his chair and absentmindedly messed around with the paper that covered his straw. James gave Jacqui a thumbs-up and she grinned in reply.

* * *

"Are you guys sure that you're going to be fine here by yourselves?" Riley asked as she looked down at her brothers, who were sitting on the hotel beds, staring at the TV. They turned away and looked at their sisters as if she was crazy.

"Yes, we'll be fine" Noah said patiently.

"You worry too much" Patrick added.

"With you guys, I _have_ to worry" Riley replied and kissed each of their cheeks.

"See you later" Rhuben called and they left the hotel room and met Busted, McFly, Gen, Jacqui, and Nadia in the lobby.

"You ready to go?" Nadia asked them and Riley and Rhuben nodded. "Great, its not that far of a walk from here."

"What's that beeper for?" Charlie asked when he noticed it in Rhuben's hand.

"Knowing my brothers, the hotel is either going to blow up or be burnt down, and they're going to be freaked out and call us as soon as it happens." She replied and laughed to herself.

"Hey, is the plan ready?" Riley asked as she hurried to catch up to Tom, who nodded in reply and smiled so his dimple appeared in his cheek.

"Yep, operation Broccoli is a go" he replied.

"Couldn't you have come up with a better name?" Dougie asked, making a face.

"If I had more time to think about it, probably" Tom replied as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway, I'm trying to update as much as I can before I have to turn in my computer Wednesday.**


	7. Barcelona, Spain Part 4: Matchmaking MJ

**Chapter Seven**

**Barcelona, Spain Part 4**

"Ok, maybe this isn't going along too well" Gen shouted to Tom over the loud booming music as they watched Matt and Nadia talk to each other. Matt seemed to be stumbling over everything that he was saying and he seemed to be sweating more than usual. The others had escaped to the dance floor as soon as they had gotten to the night club, purposely leaving Matt, who didn't like dancing much, with Nadia.

"I think that he's too scared to make a move" Charlie shouted, momentarily looking away from the blonde girl that he was dancing with.

"Ya think?" Riley, Rhuben, and Jacqui shouted back at him, causing him to wince.

"Ok, I have a better idea to get them together" James said as he turned away from the brunette he was closely dancing with.

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"Brute force." James replied and started towards the table, but Riley grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Ok, you'll probably scare the crap out of him, let _me_ deal with this" She said.

"And you don't think _you're _not going to scare him?" James asked skeptically and raised his eyebrows when she smiled sweetly.

"Not if I act like a sweetie pie" and then her smiled faded and she turned to Dougie. "Remind me to _never_ say that again."

"I don't know, I thought it was cute, _sweetie pie_" he cracked and burst out laughing as Riley went to punch him in the stomach.

"Save that for Mattie" Rhuben said and pushed Riley to the table. She walked over to the table, said something to Nadia in Spanish, from what she made Patrick and Noah teach her, and then grabbed Matt's arm, yanking him onto the dance floor.

"Ow, what do you want?" he asked, pulling his arm away.

"_You're _going to ask Nadia on a date" she replied and Matt looked horrified and then his expressions cleared.

"There's no point, Nadia told me that tomorrow we're getting a new guide and there's no point that we should even try to go out if I'm not going to see her for the rest of the time that we're here." He replied and sighed heavily. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"What happened?" Gen demanded as soon as Riley walked back over to the others.

"Ok, so thanks to Patrick and Noah, I told Nadia that Matt likes her but is too shy to say anything." She started out. "And that she should ask him out, after our concert tomorrow."

"What concert?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows. "We don't have a concert."

"We do now apparently" Harry replied as he rolled his eyes as he kept dancing, his hands on Jacqui's waist. "What else happened?"

"He's too depressed to even try asking her out, so this concert is a good thing to make sure that she asks him and not the other way around." Riley continued.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" James joked, shaking his head and Riley grabbed Dougie's arm and started to dance with him again.

"The one thing she doesn't do is tire easily" Dougie sighed as he started to dance again.

* * *

"Hey Barcelona, how are you doing this fine day?" James asked into the microphone towards the end of the concert. He and Charlie had noticed Nadia towards the front of the crowd, with Gen and Jacqui, halfway though the concert and purposely didn't mention anything to Matt, so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything. James glanced over at McFly, who were cooling off at the side of the stage, and they gave a thumbs up which James returned.

"Yeah, how do you like the surprise concert so far?" Matt yelled into his microphone and raised his arms at the cheers that he got in reply.

"This next song is called 'She Wants to Be Me' and the DarkElements are going to help us with it." Charlie said into his head mic and Busted made room for the DarkElements onstage. Sydney moved behind a keyboard and Noah went to the drums as Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick pulled guitars over their shoulders.

To start the song, the guitar players jumped into the air and struck the first chord, excitement running through their veins as the Barcelona crowd recognized it and started to dance to the tune.

"At first I told myself, I need my head inspected; I notice little things, same t-shirt and sunglasses." Matt sang as he bobbed in place to the beat of the song.

"Then it got weirder see, she cut her hair like me. She brought a red guitar, kept driving round in my car." Patrick sang and James moved to the front of the stage.

"I'm kissing her and she, she slams me against the wall, She crashed into a bus chasing some supermodel." He made a face to the crowd as Noah took over singing.

"She analyzed my smile, she memorized my phone book. She always wears my clothes, her favorite words are fuck off" Noah declared, declaring the words with a crash of the symbols as the others made a 'brrrrr' sound in the background.

"She looks like, does like, sounds like me. She's stealing my identity." Sydney sang into the microphone that was connected to his piano.

"And I'm begging you" Charlie and Rhuben sang in unison, smiling at each other.

"Somebody notice me, won't somebody notice. I'm fading away here, what have I got to do to make you see? My girlfriend is a wannabe. And she wants to be me" The two bands sang and

"I'm saying something's wrong, she's out back playing soccer. She used to do ballet, now she's a heavy smoker." Charlie sang as he momentarily stopped playing the guitar and clapped a rhythm over his head.

"She's so obsessed with me," Rhuben sang and Riley and James jumped in front of her.

"Now she stands up to pee" they sang and Rhuben pushed them back out of the way.

"And now her stupid games have started taking over"

"Don't need no special help, dont need to see a doctor, I know you're worried, but I'm telling you just watch her. It's like she's cracked my code, knows things I never spoke off  
She wants sex all the time and still finds time to jack off." Matt and Patrick sang in unison and the others made a 'beep' sound in the background.

"She looks like, does like, sounds like me. She's stealing my identity. And I'm begging you" James, Matt, and Charlie shouted in unison as the DarkElements moved to the top part of the stage and started to jump around.

"Somebody notice me, won't somebody notice. I'm fading away here, what have I got to do to make you see. My girlfriend is a wannabe. And she wants to be me I'm not joking she won't stop provoking me. I'm going under, what have I got to do to make you see. My girlfriend is a wannabe. And she wants to be me." They all sang in unison and James and Riley moved to the front of the stage, as they stopped playing the guitar and held their hands out to the audience.

"I'm in the loony bin, wearing a pale pink nighty. The nurse comes through the door  
And whispers so politely." James sand and moved to the side and Riley started to sing in a high pitched-girl voice..

"'Your boyfriend's here to see you, Look pretty, take a bath. I love his shitty band,"

"Can I get his autograph?'" James and Riley sang in unison and Riley jumped backwards, doing a flip as Patrick and Rhuben slid underneath her.

"She looks like, does like, sounds like me. She's stealing my identity. And I'm begging you" They all screamed into their microphones and continued to play and sing.

"Somebody notice me, somebody notice. I'm fading away here, what have I got to do to make you see. My girlfriend is a wannabe. And she wants to be me I'm not joking she won't stop provoking me. I'm going under, what have I got to do to make you see. My girlfriend is a wannabe .And she wants to be .She wants to be .She wants to be me." They sang and concluded the song to loud screaming and cheering from the audience. Lots of Spanish words were being thrown around, but they couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Ok, this is our last song for the concert" Sydney said breathlessly. "And McFly are going to help us with it."

"Right and this song is a song that we once sang in the car, and Fletch thought it would be a good idea to make a cover of it" Tom agreed as he walked onstage with the rest of McFly.

"And we thought that it would be a good idea for us to sing it to you guys too." Riley said.

"This song is called 'Build me Up Buttercup" James, Tom, and Riley said in unison.

**A/N: For this next song, instead of describing what they're doing while they play, I'm just saying who is singing and then describing it afterwards.**

**Tom/Sydney: **Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin' You know that I have from the start So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

**Matt/Patrick:** "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then  
I went to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again

**Patrick/Noah/Sydney: **(Hey, hey, hey!)

**James/Riley**: Baby, baby, try to find (Hey, hey, hey!)  
A little time and I'll make you mine (Hey, hey, hey!)  
I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

**All: **Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo

**Charlie/Rhuben**: Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

**Tom/Sydney**: You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so (Hey, hey, hey!)

**Danny/Noah**: Baby, baby, try to find (Hey, hey, hey!)  
A little time and I'll make you mine (Hey, hey, hey!)  
I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo

**Matt**: Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

**James:** Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart  
Yeayy

Harry and Noah continued to play the drums as the others took off their guitars and waved to the still screaming crowd.

"Barcelona, we have to go now!" Sydney shouted as he ran to the top of the stage. "Later!" He jumped into the air and held his nose as he fell through the hole in the stage, landing on a matt that was underneath it, and out of sight.

"It's been really fun" Patrick added and did a superman jump after it.

"Hope to see you soon" Riley said and Dougie waved. Then she and Dougie held hands as they jumped through the stage.

"Later, you guys are great!" Matt screamed and did a back flip into the hole.

"Totally awesome!" James added and did a canon ball into the hole.

"You rock!" Rhuben declared and did a front flip into the hole.

"See you!" Danny added and did a belly flop into the hole.

"Thanks for making us number 1!" Tom did some kind of star wars pose and then jumped through the hole.

"Thanks for watching!" Noah got up from behind the drum set and did cartwheels into the hole. Harry waved and jumped into the hole.

"You guys are great," Charlie said to the audience as he walked up to the hole. "Thanks for coming and see you again, Barcelona!" he shouted and ran and jumped sideways into the hole.

* * *

"That was awesome guys!"

"Nice!"

"We did great!"

"Best concert so far!"

Matt grinned as Riley pulled him into a headlock and mussed his hair after they moved out from underneath the stage and off to the sides where Gen and Jacqui were waiting to congratulate them. "Nice job, Matt. I knew you had it in ya. You got out of your depression quickly."

"Yeah, I guess" he replied and hugged her back before pushing her away. "Don't mess up the hair."

"Nice job guys, that was really great" Sydney grinned as he came back from talking to the crew. "They said that we can use this concert for a CD or something if we want to."

"Yeah!" everybody cheered.

"Matthew"

Matt turned around and blinked when he saw Nadia standing behind him. He gave a brief smile before turning to his friends and then turned back to Nadia. "Hey Nadia. What's up? Did you like the concert?"

"It was really great." Nadia nodded and smiled warmly. "So, I was thinking, I'm not going to be your guide tomorrow. I was wondering since you didn't get a full tour of Barcelona, how would you like a private tour?"

"That would be great, sure" Matt replied, smiling brightly. Nadia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great, I'll be by the hotel later tonight." She said and walked away.

Matt turned around and was instantly bombarded with everybody teasing him. He laughed good-naturedly and continued to celebrate their good concert with them.

* * *

**Have you guys heard McFly's new song 'One For the Radio' it's awesome. Just wanted to say that and that we have one more story to update before we won't update for a month, thanks guys.**


	8. Paris, France Part 1: Arriving in France

**Chapter Eight**

**Paris, France Part 1**

"I'm too tired to get up, leave me alone" James groaned as Matt shook him on the shoulder.

"Too bad, bro, we have to get on the flight to France." He replied and when James didn't get up, he placed his foot on the back of his band mate and pushed him out of the hotel bed and onto the floor. Lying in the next bed, Charlie laughed sleepily as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"So, how was your date with Nadia last night, mate?" Charlie asked as he sat up and faced his black haired friend. Matt shrugged as he walked around, gathering up his clothes and shoving them into his suitcase.

"It was alright, we went sight seeing, had dinner, blah, blah, blah." he replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, mate, but weren't _you_ the one that wanted to go on a date with her?" James asked as he scratched his head, getting off of the floor. Matt nodded and continued cleaning up. "So why aren't you happy?"

"Oh, I'm happy, it's just the fact that what I said was right." Matt replied, placing his hands on his hips and looking around the room. "I'm not cleaning up the rest of that stuff. No way."

"You're changing the subject, mateage" Charlie pointed out.

"So?" Matt asked in reply and tossed a pillow at his head. He turned his head towards the door as there was a knock on it. "Come in!" he called. The door opened and Patrick walked into the room, closing the door behind him, fully dressed in a black Linkin Park t-shirt and baggy black jeans. "You can get dressed this early in the morning?" he asked.

"It's even earlier in France, at least that's what Sydney tells me." Patrick replied with a shrug. "We're going to eat on the plane, we're behind schedule as it is because Dougie slept in a little bit too late, probably just to piss everybody off. And it's obvious that you guys aren't ready to go."

"Well, if you would just pack up the rest of this stuff for us while we get dressed, that would be a big help" James replied and jumped up from the floor and ran to the bathroom.

"Dude, he shouldn't go first," Charlie laughed as he walked to the bathroom door and started to pound on it with his fist. "He takes forever and I _really_ got to go!"

"Thanks for sharing, mate" Matt and Patrick replied in unison sarcastically.

* * *

"Excusez-moi, mais voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ou à boire?"

"Uh," Tom laughed as he tried to figure out what the stewardess asked him. Sydney, who was sitting in the seat next to him, closed his laptop and smiled at Tom.

"She asked if you wanted anything to eat or drink." He said before turning to the stewardess and cleared his throat as he thought. "Uh, Oui, mon ami voudrais un peu d'eau et les bretzels, et je voudrais avoir des jus de pomme et une banane s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup, jolie dame." he said and smiled at the stewardess and she smiled back and placed a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels onto Tom's tray and then a bottle of apple juice and a banana on his own tray.

"How do you possibly know how to speak French?" Danny asked the young boy as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I learned from Ri-Ri and Rhu-Rhu, they take French classes at school." he replied and then got down from his seat and walked over to Rhuben's and tapped him on the shoulder, causing her to jump and wake up. "Sorry for waking you, I was just wondering how much longer we had until we landed." he then narrowed his eyes at her. "Something's wrong, have you eaten?" he asked.

"I feel fine and I'm not hungry" Rhuben replied. "We're landing in-"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please sit down, we're now going to be landing. We may experience some turbulence as you land, so you should buckle up_" the pilot said over the loud speaker.

"Does that answer your question?" Rhuben replied dryly and patted him on the head as he smiled and skipped back to his seat. She turned to Riley, who was sitting next to her. "Are we meeting our guide at the airport or-"

"No, we're meeting our guide at the Eiffel Tower at twelve." Riley looked at her watch. "Seems like we're early, but since you and I are good with directions _and_ speaking French, we can do that experiment that Noah wanted to try."

"Sweet!" Rhuben cried and the two high-fived and buckled up their seat belts.

* * *

"Dougie, just like we told you in Spain, France doesn't only have McDonalds for their French Fries" Harry said as he pushed Dougie after the others that were gathered at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"Well _excuse me_ for not knowing that!" Dougie snapped back and rolled his eyes. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Apart from meeting our guide your mean?" Gen asked and then smiled at Noah. "Noah wants to try and see how far away we can throw a paper airplane from the Eiffel Tower."

"Why?" James asked Noah and yawned. Noah shrugged.

"I saw it on YouTube and I wanted to see if we could beat his Record." he replied and headed towards the elevator. He got it to go halfway from here to the Louvre, and I want it to go father then that. So come on."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Tom asked skeptically as Gen took his hand.

"Oh come on, Tommy-Boy," Jacqui scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Being around us, that probably wasn't the best thing that she could have possibly said" Patrick muttered to Noah, who nodded in agreement...


	9. Paris, France Part 2: Hot Tour Guides

**Chapter Nine**

**Paris, France Part 2**

"Hé, regardez où vous allez vous stupide étranger!"

"What'd he just say?" Jacqui asked Riley as she turned back to look at the man that had just yelled at her. Riley held a hand up in front of her face before turning back to the man.

"Je suis très désolé pour mon ami, elle n'est pas très bien avec manières. Je vais garder mes yeux sur elle." She said and then turned back to Jacqui, a stern look on her face. "He said that you should watch out your stupid foreigner. But before you get mad, I said that I will keep an eye on you."

"Better yet, I should do that" Harry said and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Jacqui giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's a good idea, just make sure she doesn't fall over the side of the tower" Rhuben said as she walked by. "Noah, did you drop the airplane yet?"

"Not yet, I'm making another one really quickly just in case something happens to the first one." He replied, standing next to the others, who were looking at the view.

"What could possibly happen to the first airplane?" James asked as he leaned against the rail, looking down at France.

"The same thing that just happened to your cell phone" Sydney replied, poking his arm through the bars and pointed down. James cried out in shock and looked down. "Sucker punch!" Sydney shouted and high-fived Patrick, who laughed.

"That would have been funnier if his cell phone actually did drop to the ground." Dougie said as he looked down. Shuddering, he backed away from the edge and bumped into someone. "Excuse me" he said to the blonde haired girl that he walked into. The girl smiled back at him and waved flirtily before saying soething in French and walking away. He turned around and saw that Danny and Tom were looking at him in amusement. "What did she say?"

"You don't want to know" Gen replied as she rubbed her neck nervously.

"Why not?" Dougie asked innocently.

"Because Riley would have to kill you for it, if she doesn't pull out that girl's hair first." Sydney spoke up.

"You could understand that?" Harry asked Gen.

"Well, if my name is Genevieve and I'm from Canada, there's a good chance that I'm French-Canadian, which I am" she replied as if it were obvious.

"Well then, what is it that Sydney just said?" Patrick asked, pushing his glasses up his nose as Sydney continued talking in French.

"Si vous ne meurent pas, vous allez avoir été vraiment de la chance. In other words, if you don't die, you're going to have been really lucky."

"I agree with you on that one, Syd" Riley said and smirked as Dougie did a puppy dog pout. "Don't give me that look either."

"The puppy dog pout usually works on everyone." Danny commented as he shook his head, shoving his fists into his sweatshirt pockets. "But knowing Riley, since she can go into bitch mode in twenty seconds flat, it probably wasn't a good idea to play the 'sweet card' so early in the game."

"I thought you said you weren't the jealous type" Matt said to Riley teasingly, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not," she replied and then smiled slowly. "I just get mad too easily."

"You better sleep with one eye open" Charlie muttered to Dougie and laughed to himself.

"I better not sleep at all" Dougie replied.

"Ok, I'm ready to throw this thing" Noah said and held up two of his paper airplanes. "Rhu-Rhu, do you have the video camera running?"

"Yes, and Sydney has his webcam going too" Rhuben replied and pointed to Sydney, who was sitting down, his laptop on his lap, a small camera on the top of the computer was pointed towards his brother.

"How far do you think it's going to go?" James asked and then dubbed himself. Noah smiled.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think it's going to go pretty far" He replied and then walked up to the edge of the railing and threw the paper airplanes. Rhuben moved to the edge of the rail to videotape the airplanes.

"Careful love, I don't want to have to speak at your funeral" Danny said as he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. Charlie shook his head and pulled the brim of his hat lower down on his forehead as Matt and James looked at each other in amusement.

It was no secret that Charlie liked Rhuben, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to ruin hers and Danny's relationship. So he always got uncomfortable around the two of them when they showed their obvious attraction towards each other, and James and Matt liked to tease him about it.

"Hey Matt, why don't you jump over the rail?" Riley asked as she playfully pushed her friend to the side of the tower. "Then my life would be so much more enjoyable."

"Either that or if he dies in some kind of gruesome death" Patrick added.

"Ha ha, you're a riot" Matt said flatly.

"I try" Riley grinned in reply and held a camera over their heads and snapped a picture.

Dougie smiled and shook his head. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Matt and Riley getting too close to each other. He, Riley, and Rhuben had been friends and enemies since the twins were eight, and Matt was 10, but they had lost contact with each other as their bands got famous. When they were reunited, it was as if they never grew older, still acting like they were kids when they were around each other. Dougie's smile faded when he looked over at James. It didn't mean he didn't have to worry about him though.

"Hello, hotties at five o'clock!" Jacqui cried. Dougie turned around.

Or them.

Standing behind the group of friends were two teenage boys. One looked about 17 years old and the other one looked 18. They both had brown hair and green eyes. But the 18 year old's hair was spiked up, he had a slightly large nose, and a small mole on his cheek. The 17 year old had buzzed hair and a cleft in his lip so it looked like he was always smiling.

"Excusez-moi, are you the…uh…how you say DarkElements, McFly, and Busted?" The boy with the buzzed hair asked.

"Yes, that's us" Gen replied, taking a step forward. "Mon nom est Gen Charlier, c'est Jacqui Guhl, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noé, et à Sydney Jackson, Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd, Charlie Simpson, James Bourne, et Matt Willis."

"I'm Guy, and this is Eric." The 18 year old boy with the spiked hair said cheerfully, his voice thick in a French accent.

"C'est agréable de rencontrer chacun d'entre vous." Eric said and smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Guy translated and then turned to Eric as he continued to speak.

"Il est particulièrement agréable de répondre à deux jolies filles comme vous." Eric said and smiled at Rhuben.

"It's especially nice to meet two beautiful girls like you." Guy said and he and Eric took Riley's and Rhuben's hands and kissed the back of it and the two girls gave small smiles.

"Dude, we're their boyfriends," Danny said as he motioned to Dougie and himself.

"Ah, then you have good taste" Guy said and nodded.

"Are you our guides?" Tom asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yes, we are, we're going to take you to the hotel and then to go sight seeing wherever you guys want to go." Guy replied calmly as Dougie glared at him.

"Great, lead the way!" Jacqui declared as she hooked her arm with Eric's and started to walk down the flight of stairs.

"Didn't she used to be really shy around guys she liked?" Noah asked his brother as he continued watching the paper airplanes fly.

"That's what I thought" Patrick and Sydney sighed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the anonymous reviewers, you gave me a great idea for this chapter so it's dedicated to you. And you know what sucks, the fact that I got a nasty review for my story 'I Predict a Riot' saying that 'Douglas' isn't really Dougie's name and that I needed to get my facts straight. I think that it was just stupid and I _do_ have my facts straight. Sorry, I just wanted to vent. Enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Paris, France Part 3: Breaking Up

**Chapter Ten**

**Paris, France Part 3**

_"Have you been listening to a word that I've been telling you?"_

"No, sorry, it sounded like you were speaking in French."

_"That's not even remotely funny. Don't try to make this out to something it's not."_

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if that guy was all over you" Dougie sighed as she shifted his cell phone to his other hand. He waited as Riley took a deep breath, probably trying to keep her anger in check. He looked up as Tom, Harry, and Danny entered their shared hotel room. "Look, I'll talk to you later, when we meet each other for lunch and stuff."

_"Fine. Love you"_

"Yeah." Dougie replied shortly and hung up his phone, tossing it onto the end of his bed. He groaned and laid back on his bed, holding his hands over his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Tom leaning over him, holding the younger boy's hands away from his face. He had a small smile on his face.

"You know, I would ask you if something was wrong, but that would be the stupidest thing that I could ever do." he stated.

"I'll ask then-" Danny leaned into Dougie's field of vision. "Something wrong?"

"Ignore him" Harry also leaned into Dougie's view. "What's wrong on Pugsy?"

"Everything's wrong." he replied and closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again. "How do you know when it's time to break up with a girlfriend?"

"When you find out she's a golddigger." Danny replied and Tom and Harry slapped him on the back of the head and Dougie rolled his eyes. It was his own fault for asking Danny for advice, he should have known that he would have gotten a stupid answer in reply. "Ow, what?"

"Again, I say, ignore him" Harry replied, Tom had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you thinking of breaking up with Riley?" he asked. Dougie sighed and sat up, turning around to face his friends.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I mean, she's really fit, and nice when she's not thinking about her dad when she's not pissed off at something. Somtimes, she's even very sweet, but I just have this feeling that she's either keeping something else from me, or that there's something missing. Either way, I can feel it, and we tell each other everything."

"Well, before you do anything too rash, just talk to her," Harry suggested. "It would save you a lot of trouble _and_ a black eye." Dougie gave a small smile and tossed a pillow at his head.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Gen asked as Riley got up and heaved her cell phone into her bag, a stream of curses flying from her mouth. She flinched when Riley turned around and glared at her before starting to pace back and forth. "That mad huh?"

"I think that's the worst look she's ever given someone" Jacqui commented as she and Rhuben watched the red-head from the beds that they were sitting on.

"What's going on, sis?" Rhuben asked, grabbing a brush from besider her and pulled her hair out of a ponytail and started to brush it. "Why're you so pissed off?"

"Dougie's got me so pissed off," she replied and stopped walking, looking at her bag before looking at her friends. "I'm thinking of breaking up with Dougie." Gen whipped her head away from her computer, Rhuben stared at her sister with narrowed eyes, and Jacqui, who was drinking some soda that she got from room service, choked and started to cough. "Hey, I found a way to kill off Jacqui, ha. But seriously, I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"Why? He's so nice and good to you" Gen pointed out.

"Not lately," Riley replied and then sat down on the end of a bed and crossed her legs. She sighed heavily and dropped her chin into her hands. "Can I tell you guys something if you promise not to tell?"

"When have we _ever_ told anybody anything that we tell each other?" Jacqui asked and Rhuben raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, that one time, but I was dared to do it, don't blame me, I never back down from a dare."

"Anyway, I'm thinking of breaking up with him because things haven't been going right lately." Riley replied. "I mean, he doesn't call me baby anymore. He seems to not pay attention to me whenever I'm talking to him and when he _does_ pay attention, he's too clingly. And he gets jealous too easily. And you guys know what happened the last time that I had a boyfriend that got jealous."

"Ok, for one thing, I _don't_ beleive that Dougie would hit you when he gets jealous" Gen pointed out gently.

"Ok, well, I know that for sure, but, I don't know, I just have this feeling that Dougie and I are only meant to be best friends, I mean, it wouldn't be that much different then we are now, We just...won't kiss anymore." Riley made a face as she tought.

"You're going to miss that aren't you?" Jacqui teased.

"I'm thinking" Riley replied, holding her forehead in her hands.

"DUDE, PIXIE STIX!" Jacqui shouted when she saw the candy sticking out of Rhuben's bag. She got up and started to run to the bag but Rhuben tackled her to the ground. "NO, DON'T DENY ME OF MY PIXIE STIX!"

"They're not for you, dammit!" Rhuben shouted back.

"Can't I just have _one_?"

"No!"

"Shut up, guys, you're disturbing the peace" Gen replied and then turned back to Riley. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, I'm going to break up with him," Riley replied, nodding confidentally and then gave a small smile. "I just hope he doesn't cry."

* * *

"So, what're we going to do first?" Noah asked as the group of kids/teenagers walked along Paris, France. Guy turned to Eric as he started speaking.

"He says that we can ride the Matterhorn in Disneyland Paris" He replied.

"They don't have the Matterhorn in Disneyland Paris" Sydney replied, wrinkeling his nose.

"D'accord, ils ne sont pas vraiment un Cervin, mais Disneyland Paris est un doté de toutes les fonctionnalités paradis des vacances avec le parc Disneyland, Walt Disney Studios, fantastique manèges, un terrain de golf, les hôtels et la magie de Disneyland. Avec des domaines tels que la Fronteirland, Fantasyland et Adventureland." Eric replied.

"Okay, they don't actually have a matterhorn, but Disneyland Paris is a full-featured vacation paradise with Disneyland Park, Walt Disney Studios, fantastic rides, a golf course, hotels, and the magic of Disneyland. With areas like Fronteirland, Fantasyland, and Adventureland." Giy translated. "Perfect place to go if you have little kids with you."

"Yeah, let's go there!" Jacqui nodded entusiastically.

"Or a hyper girl" James added and Jacqui playfully slapped him on the back of the head.

"We'll catch up with you," Riley said and grabbed Dougie's arm. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure" he replied, feeling as if the cliched doom song started to play throughought his mind. The others nodded and started to walk ahead of them. "So, what's up?"

"Not you and me apparently," Riley replied, rubbing her neck and looking down at her feet. "I think that, I don't know, I feel, as if something is missing between us." she waited for Dougie to say something and looked up, seeing that he was looking back at her. "Aren't you going to say something."

He chuckled slightly. "I feel the same way." he replied and then continued at the surprised look on Riley's face. "I mean, whenever we're together, like togehter, I feel as if you're holding back, because you're still scared of your dad or something. Or that you have intimacy issues."

"Well, of course I would, I'm an abused child." she replied.

"I know that, but you can't let it run your life forever." Dougie replied and looked over at the Eiffel Tower. If I was still mad at my dad for what he did to my family, I don't know what I would be like right now. But what I want to see is what you'd be like if you weren't so scared all of the time."

"So, we both agree that we should take a break from each other?" Riley asked quietly. Dougie nodded.

"As long as we promise to still be friends." he replied.

"How could we not?" Riley replied. "Technically, we're acting the exact same way we were when all we were was friends, except we kiss each other. Now we can't do that."

"I'm going to miss that though" Dougie replied jokingly, although what he erally felt like doing was crying. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Riley in a tight hug. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him back. "I don't know, I think the time apart will be good for us, baby."

"Ah ah ah, you lost that privilage since we broke up" Riley teased as she took a step back. She sniffed and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "But we can still be best friends."

"Well, my first getsture as best friends is for you to use my coat, it's very cold out here." Dougie said and took it off, handing it to her. She smiled gratefully and took the jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she replied softly.

"That's what best friends are for."


	11. Paris, France Part 4: French Kiss My Ass

**Chapter Eleven**

**Paris, France Part 4**

"Ok guys, what's next?" Harry asked the next morning at breakfast. They had a large map of Paris spread out across the table and were trying to figure out what was left to do on their last day. In the past two days, they went to Disneyland, the Louvre, Notre Dame, and a couple of the parks, so now they wanted to do something that was definitely memorable in Paris.

"What did you guys do on your last road trip?" James asked as he stuffed a large piece of pancake in his mouth, puffing out his already monkey like cheeks.

"Oh let's see," Rhuben said sarcastically as she lifted a hand and started to count on her fingers. "Our air-conditioning broke down, not to mention the bus, we got on each other's nerves, sweated so much we could have a river in the bus, got stranded, rode horses to go and find help, and scared the crap out of each other."

"That's not really what I meant, but ok" James replied his voice sounding thick.

"We're just hoping that we warn of the things that is possible to happen, and then prevent it." Tom said and then stabbed the map. "Here's what I propose…" everybody stopped eating and looked at him. "I propose-"

"We act like the rockstars we are and trash a hotel room?" Dougie asked hopefully.

"Uh, no" Tom shook his head.

"But that would be so cool, mate," Matt added, raising his eyebrows wistfully. "I mean, it's been a fantasy of mine to completely trash a hotel room." He shrugged and grinned evilly. "That and defeating Ri and Rhu in FIFA…_again_!"

"You're going down next time, Mattie!" Riley shot back, flicking him in the forehead.

"Right." He stuck out his tongue.

"Would you two knock it off?" Patrick asked, chomping into a strip of bacon. "You're starting to act like Sydney, Noah, and me."

"And I" Sydney corrected.

"I already said you" Patrick replied.

"Oh my god!" Sydney cried, covering his face with his hands. Charlie laughed and patted Patrick on the back as a confused look crossed his face.

"No need to worry, mate, he's just teasing you." He reassured the young boy.

"I doubt it" Noah muttered in reply and Jacqui elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"ANYWAY" She said, emphasizing that there was going to be a subject change. "To get off the topic of making fun of Patrick, we have to figure out something to do the last day here."

"I don't know, I think that the tearing up the room idea is a good one" Danny offered.

"You think that wiping boogers on someone as a _joke_ is a good idea." Rhuben pointed out and then gave a small smile as Danny gave a cute smile in reply. "Don't give me that look."

"You guys are sickening" Tom said, pushing his plate away.

"You're not going to finish that?" Gen asked, reaching her hand towards his plate.

"Not when the two of them are going to make out in front of us, no thanks." Tom replied.

"They wouldn't do that" Riley scoffed and then jerked her thumb over at Harry and Jacqui. "That's what _they_ do, when they think you're not paying attention, they're all over each other."

"Can we _please_ not talk about making out while I'm eating?" Sydney asked and shook his head. "Teenagers are all the same, I don't want to grow up."

"Well too bad, you're going to have to eventually." Gen smiled at him as she ran her fingers through the small boys' hair.

"Yeah, you're going to have to grow big and strong and put the rest of us guys to shame." James added and laughed along with the others. "But seriously guys, what are we going to do today?"

"Why are you asking us, why don't _you_ think of something to do" Riley shot back, lightly shoving him in the shoulder and giving a small smile. Matt narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at Riley to Dougie; he knew that something had happened between the two of them, because they had been acting really weird at the amusement park the day before, not acting as chummy as they usually did, but he didn't say anything about it. He decided that he was going to ask her about it, but Noah beat him to it.

"How come you and Dougie aren't sitting together?" Noah asked Riley, who turned to look at Dougie.

"I figured that you would have told them" she said to him, and he shrugged in reply, tugging on the ends of his hair.

"I figured that you would have told your girls" he replied.

"Told us what?" Sydney asked innocently, taking a sip of water.

"Dougie and I broke up" Riley replied and there was an instant chain reaction. Sydney spat out the water that was in his mouth, hitting Tom in the face, and Jacqui and Patrick started to choke on the food that was in their mouths.

"Que pensez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire? Vous êtes la ruine de mon restaurant, vous stupide, les Américains!" the waiter shouted as he ran up to the table. Harry stunned the others by replying.

"Nous sommes désolés, nous venons d'entendre certains dévastateurs des nouvelles de nos familles." The waiter's face softened and he held a hand over his heart."

"Oh, je suis très désolé." He replied.

"It's ok, nous allons traiter avec elle" Harry replied and the waiter walked away.

"What, was that?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"That was me saving you guys' arses." Harry replied and laughed at the stunned looks on his friends' faces.

"Mate, you didn't tell us that you could speak French" Dougie cried, pointing a carrot in Harry's face.

"I don't" Harry replied and bit off the tip of the carrot.

"But then how did you know what to say to the waiter?" Jacqui asked, grabbing her boyfriend's hand, her green eyes wide.

"That's for me to know, and for you guys to never find out" he replied and kissed her.

"Correction, _they're_ the worst ones" Rhuben said, pushing her plate away, Dougie pounced on it as soon as her fingers left the plate.

* * *

"Why do you guys think that they broke up?" James asked as he, Matt, and Charlie packed their suitcases, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were hanging out with them, since the others were either asleep, or watching TV, either way, they were bored. The group decided to leave one day early, to get a day jump to their next destination, London. McFly and Busted were excited to see their families again, and they were excited to let their parents meet the Jacksons.

"I thought that they were good for each other," Charlie replied, frantically flapping a t-shirt before throwing it into the suitcase. "I mean, that was the only time that I have ever seen her happy."

"It's none of our business really." Matt replied.

"Yeah, I don't think that she would be happy if you talked about something that's not really their business." Sydney agreed. "Besides, you don't want to see her when she's in her 'rage mode'" he used airquotes.

"Is that any difference to what I've seen before?" James asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen her completely pissed off?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie shrugged.

"Who _hasn't_ seen that?" Matt added.

"Rage Mode is ten times worse." Noah smiled at the slightly scared looks on James' and Charlie's faces and laughed lightly. "I'm just joking guys."

"About the ten times worse, or the whole rage mode thing?" Charlie asked warily.

"About the ten times worse." Patrick replied and put an arm around his twin brother's shoulders. "It's actually one hundred times worse."

"Great."

"Hey guys, do you know when our flight is?" Dougie asked as he entered the hotel room.

"Mate, how'd you get in here without a key?" Matt asked slowly.

"I have my ways" Dougie replied and grinned proudly. "Dougie Poynter, able to get into rooms without having to use a key. That's my super power."

"No, that's breaking and entering." Sydney pointed.

"Hey, no comment from the peanut gallery" Patrick said and playfully pushed his brother onto one of the beds.

"Our flight is in a few hours…which means that we should be going to the airport in about a quarter to four." James replied, looking at his watch.

"Good" Dougie's smile widened and he turned to walk out of the room.

"Why is that good exactly?" Noah asked as if he was afraid to know the answer.

"Now I'll be able to beat up that dude that hit on Riles." He replied over his shoulder. Matt scratched his head and a confused look crossed Charlie's face.

"You _do_ know you're not dating anymore, right?" he called after the bass player.

"Yep, I couldn't beat him up then because I knew that Riley would get pissed off. But now I can beat him just because he bugged me." Throwing his head back in maniacal laughter, Dougie raced off down the hall.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, title of chapter is TOTALLY random. But I thought it was funny.**


	12. Paris, France Part 5: Hotel Rooms

**Chapter Twelve**

**Paris, France Part 5**

"I was soooo close, why did you have to go and do that?" Dougie asked as Matt and Danny dragged him back to the hotel room. "Only a few more feet and I would have been able to make him beg for mercy in that stupid French accent of his!"

"Why do I have a feeling that this has to do with yours and Riley's break up?" Matt asked as he and Danny threw him down on the one of the hotel beds.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with it," Dougie denied. "I just need something to do! It's so _boring_ here!"

"You know, there _is_ something that we can do because Tom isn't here to say no" Danny said slowly, a evil smile on his face.

"Oh I know, I know" Dougie waved his hand in the air like a seven year old. "You're going to wreck this hotel room."

"Exactly," Danny nodded in agreement. "Want to help?"

"Yeah!" Dougie shouted hyperly.

"Wait a minute, we can't do that!" Matt declared as she crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two boys sternly. Danny and Dougie were frozen at the side of the bed, ready to tip it over.

"Why not, I mean, we're rock stars, we're allowed to do it." Dougie replied. "Well, morally we're not, but mentally we are." He replied and started to push the bed again.

"Not yet," Matt replied and grinned as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "We have to get James and Charlie over here too."

"69 Dude!" Dougie cried and he and Danny pushed the mattress off of the bed and quickly raced to the other one to flip that one over too. Danny ran into the bathroom as Dougie grabbed the sheets that were on the bed.

"Hey, leave something for me to do!" Matt called to Dougie and went to the other bed and ripped the covers off of the bed and threw them to the floor. He hurried to the door when he heard fists pounding on it. "Who is it?" he called, putting his eye against the peephole.

"Don't be daft, mateage," Charlie's voice returned. "Open the door."

Matt practically giggled like a school girl and pulled open the door and James and Charlie instantly went to work on the desks and the drawers, throwing things around the room. Danny emerged from the bathroom, with a roll of toilet paper in his hands. He tossed it over to Dougie, it left a trail in the air, to Dougie, who caught it, and started to mummify the lamp.

"What should I do with the toothpaste?" Danny asked, holding up the object that was in his other hand.

"Give it here, I've got an idea" James said and Danny handed it to him. James grinned and unscrewed the cap before squirting the toothpaste all over the TV screen. "They didn't show any good shows here anyway." James explained when he saw that Danny, Charlie, Matt, and Dougie looked at him.

"Here, mateage, give it to me, I have a good idea" Charlie said and wiggled his fingers excitedly. James gave it to him and he squirted Busted's logo onto the mirror and stuck a line of toilet paper to it, where the toothpaste bled through and the logo looked back at them. "How awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome dude, I can't lie" James agreed as he rubbed his chin and nodded slowly as if he was amazed by it.

"Hey wait, let me write something." Dougie said and took the toothpaste and squirted out the last bit of the bottle to put the word 'sucks' underneath Busted, he laughed as James rubbed the word away and knocked Dougie onto the mattress, facedown, and rubbed his hands on Dougie's shirt. Matt grinned and started to take pictures of the room.

Harry, who had just come back from the pool, had opened the door and was shocked to see that it was completely trashed and was still being messed up by his two bands mates and his three oldest friends. He looked down at James and Dougie and narrowed his eyes as he closed the hotel room door behind him, getting everybody's attention.

"I don't even want to know" he said slowly, shaking his head. And then he noticed how bad the room was and pointed at the five boys, his mouth open wide in silent laughter. "Oooooh, Tom's going to kill you guys."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Dougie asked, bucking James off of his back.

"Of course I am…" Harry paused and then grinned. "After we check out of this hotel. Now, he and Gen are going around, acting like the sickening couple that they are, and the maid doesn't clean for another two hours. So, we should be packed and out of here by then."

"Do you want to help?" Dougie asked eagerly as Danny went into the bathroom and reappeared with a can of shaving cream in his hand. Dougie grabbed the shaving cream and started to make a pile of it on the floor.

"Hey, be careful of my guitar, mate" Danny said to Dougie as he continued to throw toilet paper around the room.

"Got it!"

"No, I'll just watch…to make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong." Harry replied and went to his suitcase to change clothes. "Ok, who tagged my suitcase?"

"He did" James and Charlie said in unison, pointing at Matt.

"It was not me!" Matt replied, holding his arms up defensively.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the boat ride?" Gen asked as she and Tom walked into the lobby of the hotel, gently swinging their arms back and forth.

"It would have been better if I didn't get boat sick" Tom grumbled in reply as he held his stomach with his other hand. "I just want to lie down for the next hour."

"I think that's a good idea" Gen agreed and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Tom's cheek. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw that her friends were at the check in counter, with all of their bags, looking around frantically. "What are you guys doing?" she asked when they reached the counter.

"Who cares what they're doing, I just want to go to our room and-"Tom was cut off by James.

"You can't do that, you see, we're behind schedule and we have to leave as soon as possible." James said, blocking the view of the front desk, where Harry was paying the bill for the rooms.

"But I have to get my bags." Tom protested.

"No you don't!" Dougie practically shouted. "We have your bags right here!" he shoved it into Tom's chest, causing him to cough.

"You guys are acting weird." Gen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's normal for Jacqui," Sydney said and jerked his thumb at the mentioned girl, who stuck her tongue out at him and blew the raspberry on his cheek, causing him to giggle. "But for the rest of them, I don't know why they're freaking out; we were in our hotel room doing a video chat with Julius this whole time."

"Yeah, and I was at the pool with Harry." Jacqui agreed.

"Don't worry about it Tom, now we can see your parents sooner." Gen said, although she still had a confused look on her face, knowing that the others were up to something.

"Right, let's get on the bus then" Harry said and he, Danny, Dougie, James, Charlie, and Matt practically sprinted to the revolving door, the others following slowly.

"Ok, there is _seriously_ something wrong with them" Riley said, shaking her head as the others followed the five boys to the bus. They were on the bus and driving to England, the five boys finally feeling as if no one would catch them, when Tom's cell phone rang caused them to stiffen up again. They remembered that when they checked into the hotel rooms, Tom offered to let his cell phone for the number to call to clarify the room.

"Hello?" Tom asked, answering his cell phone. He listened for a few moments and then his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Noah asked when he saw the look on the older teen's face.

"Some women at the hotel is saying that we trashed a hotel room and owe three thousand dollars in-"

"Uh," Dougie grabbed the phone from Tom's hand and said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, no hablo Inglés. Adiós." He said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Since when did you speak Spanish?" Riley asked her ex-boyfriend as she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah and what did they mean by damages?" Jacqui added, looking over at Harry, who laughed nervously and waved his hand.

"They don't know what they're talking about, they must have gotten the rooms mixed up, it was perfectly fine when we left them." He replied and quickly changed the subject. "Who wants to play FIFA?"

"I do!" Matt and Danny cried quickly and got up and went to the back of the bus.


	13. London, England Part 1: Let It Out

**Chapter Thirteen**

**London, England Part 1**

"So, whose house are we going to first?" Rhuben asked as McFly, Busted, Jacqui, Gen, and the DarkElements climbed back on the bus from their last pit stop before getting into London. They were planning on spending a week there because McFly and Busted hadn't seen their family in a long time.

"Um, I think we're going to Tom's house first." Jacqui replied. "And then Harry's, Danny's, Dougie's, James', Charlie's, and Matt's. That's exactly seven, so we'll spend a day at each house."

"We haven't met your guys' parents." Sydney pointed out. "Are they nice?"

"I can pretty much guarantee that they'll love you, Syd." Danny replied and made a face. "Probably even more than they like their own children."

"I doubt that's even possible, Danny, no need to worry about it." Noah said, looking into a mirror. "How are we going to fit everybody in one house though?"

"Probably squish in the den or something." Riley replied.

"Are you really that vain?" Matt asked him with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the mirror that was in Noah's hand. Noah chuckled in reply and looked up at his friends.

"I could never be that vain, I'm just trying a magic trick." He replied and went back to concentrating on the mirror.

Jacqui and Gen smiled. They knew how much that Noah was a huge Criss Angel fan and was always trying to imitate the tricks that were done. The one that he was really good at doing was taking a napkin or something and turning it into confetti and streamers. He was so good at it, every time Jacqui came over to babysit him and Patrick and Sydney, she was always waiting for him to show her what he had recently learned.

"What kind of a magic trick?" James asked, looking at the boy interestedly.

"Anyone got money?" Noah asked. "I promise I won't take it" he replied quickly.

"Uh yeah, I have some" Tom said and pulled some coins out of his pocket. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Ok everybody, as you can see, this is a mirror, just a regular ol' mirror." Noah said, holding it up and waving it around. "See, it's not a fake" he said and tapped it with his index finger. "Now, what you're going to do, Tom, is holdup the coins, behind my hand, so in the reflection, you can't see the coins at all."

Tom did as he was told and the others crowded around to see what was going to happen. Sydney smiled, already having seen the trick, and Rhuben just looked out the window. But Riley and Patrick were always the skeptical ones and always watched carefully to make sure that he wasn't doing anything else than the trick.

"Now, keep your hand there and I'm going to…" Noah's sentence trailed off as he pushed his hand against the mirror. He slowly pulled his hand back, and put the mirror facedown on his lap, and then opened his closed hand, to show that he had coins in his hand and Tom still had coins in his.

"How'd you do that?" Matt cried his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Noah grinned modestly.

"Sorry, can't tell you, a magician never tells his secrets." Patrick grinned and gave his brother a noogie, rapidly rubbing his fist across his black hair. "That's what you never know about the quiet ones, there's always something that they can do that's really cool."

The others agreed and went back to talking about what they were going to do as soon as they got to the UK. The friends stayed on the bus for four more days, annoying the heck out of each other. They were tried of Dougie's farts, Matt's, Riley's, and Rhuben's long conversations way after dark, James' staring at someone or something for five minutes without a reply, Tom's gung-ho attitude, and everybody just being lovey dovey to each others' boyfriend/girlfriend. It was annoying to James, Charlie, Matt, Riley, Dougie, and especially annoying to Patrick, Noah, and Sydney, who didn't like having to witness any of it.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rhuben mumbled messing with Danny's curly hair.

"Ow, don't pull so hard!" Danny complained when he felt a little bit of his hair being yanked out.

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you would just straighten it like all of your fans want." She pointed out.

"Yes, we're almost there." Tom laughed in reply. "And would you _stop_ asking me that, you've been asking me that for two days and for the past two days, it's been driving me absolutely crazy."

"What's driving _me_ crazy, Tom, is the fact that you're acting like my dad, except slightly nicer." Rhuben shot back bitterly and Tom stared back at her.

Everybody else stayed quiet as they looked at the two teenagers, wondering what was going to be said next. They knew that the Jacksons were still upset over the fact that their father had abused them for over seven years and had only been in jail for a year, they knew that they should never bring it up, just because they were so cautious about what the Jacksons were going to do about it. So ahead of time, Busted and McFly called their families and asked them not to bring up anything that had to do with Robert Jackson.

"Sorry." He replied quietly.

"It's ok," Rhuben muttered, looking over at Sydney, who was asleep, his head resting on Gen's lap, and lightly stroked his cheek. "I didn't mean to say it like that, you know, with Julius back in Australia you're like him to me."

"Can we please stop this love fest and talk about what we're going to do while we're in London?" Riley asked, pulling her beanie low over her eyes.

"I was thinking that we could go to a bar and-"Dougie started to say but Riley cut him off.

"Do something stupid?" she guessed. "If so, you guys are the masters of that."

"You didn't let me finish." Dougie said through gritted teeth. Riley rolled onto her stomach and pulled her beanie off of her head, scoffing.

"I didn't have to, as soon as you hear the word bar in a sentence with people who are under the drinking limit, I can tell that they're going to do something stupid." Riley replied. "Like always."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"Oh boy" Harry muttered as he leaned back against the head rest on the couch, and rubbed his temples. He could tell from the looks on Riley and Dougie's faces that they were about to start a huge argument.

"If I _did_ imply it," Riley said slowly as she got to her feet, Dougie did the same and the two stood across from each other, glaring. "Then that just shows how annoying it is to have to watch you guys do something stupid, or say something stupid, from one little stupid idea that goes into your stupid little head. _Now _I called you stupid because all you have is ideas that are stupid."

"You already said that" Charlie pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Riley and Dougie shouted back at him and Charlie held his hands up in front of himself, defensively, as he sank low in his seat.

Poor Charlie, he should have known that when Riley gets mad at something she feels strongly about, she won't back down without a fight. Sydney sat up with a gasp, hearing the two of them arguing and Gen hugged him, knowing that the little boy didn't like it when anyone fought with someone else. Sydney whimpered and his face crumpled up, a sure sign that he was going to start crying soon.

"The only stupid idea I've ever had was dating you!" Dougie shot back.

"No, _that_ was a stupid idea." Patrick said quietly to Noah, who agreed by shaking his head. Riley chuckled to herself and rubbed her forehead and then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Dougie.

"It's not like I haven't heard that one before." She said calmly. "I'm sure that you have plenty of others, c'mon, get them out." She waved a hand in front of Dougie's face and his eyes narrowed. "There's got to be at least _something_ that you can come up with in that small brain of yours." She waited and Dougie didn't day anything, breathing heavily. He looked at the floor. "That's what I thought." She said and turned around to go back to the beds to pack up her stuff.

"I do have something to say actually," Dougie said, looking up from the floor and glaring at Riley's back. "But I can't say it in front of your brothers so I'm going to say the nicest thing I have to say, you're a bitch!"

Gen, Jacqui, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney gasped loudly as the others dropped their mouths open in shock. "He's going to die." Danny muttered, shaking his head.

At the word, Riley stopped walking and slowly dropped her arms down to the side. She turned her head, her bangs falling into her blue eyes, which were a darker shade than usual, a frown on her face. "That's one thing…THAT NO ONE WILL EVER CALL ME!" She shouted and ran towards Dougie. Thinking quickly, Matt jumped off of the couch and grabbed his friend around the waist as she tried to reach Dougie, clawing at the air. "LET ME GO, MATT!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grasp, but Matt was holding onto her tightly.

Across from them, Tom and Danny were holding onto Dougie, who was also trying to move forward.

"What're you going to do, kill me like you killed your parents?" Dougie yelled. "You're a psychotic bitch. Have you been taking your meds?"

"Dougie, you have no right to say that!" Tom grunted.

"PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING!" Sydney shrieked.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Riley screamed over all of the noise. Matt picked Riley up off the floor and carried her, still screaming and thrashing, to the back of the bus.


	14. London, England Part 2: Late Night Talks

**A/N: I'm going to update 'There's No Easy Way Out' and 'I Predict a Riot' after I update this. I know you guys wanted to know what happens next, so I'm updating this first.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**London, England Part 2**

"Let go!" Riley growled, still trying to get out of Matt's grasp.

"Do you promise that you'll calm down if I let you go?" Matt asked in reply, as he cautiously tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yes, now let me go." Riley said and Matt let her go, she sat down on one of the beds and pulled a lighter out of her pocket, flicking it open and closed at a high speed. That was her nervous habit, she didn't smoke, but her brother was the one that had given her the lighter before he went off to college. He doesn't smoke either, he just always had it. Matt muttered something like 'Gonna burn the bus to the ground' and snatched the lighter from her hand.

He looked down at her and his eyes widened. "Are you…crying?" he asked when he saw that she had her face buried in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking. In all of the nine years that he had known Riley, he had never seen her cry, now seeing her just made him feel uncomfortable.

"He didn't have the right to say that to me." She said, lifting her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. "I know that I shouldn't have said any of that to him but it's just because I was so mad that I'm stuck on a bus for so long. But he didn't have the right to say that I'm crazy and that I killed my parents, just to get back at me!" she took a deep breath and started sobbing again, hiding her face. "Those are the two things that I can't stand to be reminded of because those are the two worst things in my life."

"It's ok, Riles, its ok." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, rubbing her back as Riley sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if-"James stopped when he saw that Riley was crying. "Is she, crying?"

"God, yes I'm crying, get over it!" Riley shouted, hastily wiping her cheeks.

"Listen, what Dougie said to you was horrible," James said as he sat down on Riley's other side. "But what you have to know is that you're not a bitch and you're not a psycho. And that thing that happened with your parents, forget about it, it was an accident. If that hadn't happened, you wouldn't have met any of us."

"He promised that we would still be friends, he knows how mad I get, why would now make any difference?" Riley whimpered, resting her head on Matt's shoulder. She hated showing that she was weak and that she actually was a sensitive person. But if it was in front of her best friend, she didn't really care.

"Probably because he's upset that you two broke up," James replied truthfully and flicked his head so his blonde/brown hair moved out of his green eyes. "But it's his loss."

* * *

"Just say what you have to say already and stop staring at me like that!" Dougie snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back, so he could face everyone that was across from him. He looked at Rhuben and pointed at her. "How about you go first, I can tell from the look on your face that you're trying not to scream."

"Dougie-"Danny started but Rhuben cut him off.

"Don't be getting sarcastic now," she said, looking down at her hands and then over at Danny, who nodded for her to go and say what she was going to say before looking back at Dougie. "Ok, like you said I don't want to curse around my brothers, but they've heard it before so I'm just going to say what I'm going to say." She took a deep breath and then glared at Dougie. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Just because you hate the fact that you and Riley broke up doesn't mean that you have the fucking right to throw the two things she fucking hates in life back in her face!"

"I kind of disagree with you, Rhu." Charlie said slowly. "I mean, she _was_ being kind of a bitch to Dougie, but the part I do agree with is the fact that you said something that rude and hurtfull."

"What about you Tom, I can tell that you have something to say." Dougie said bitterly, turning to his brown eyed friend, who was looking out the window. Tom sighed deeply and turned to look at the youngest member of McFly.

"All I'm going to do is ask you one question." He said calmly and took another breath before staring at Dougie intently. "Do you still have feelings for her? And when I ask that, I mean, did you not want to break up with her?"

"Guys," Sydney said quietly as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, biting his lower lip.

"Where'd you go?" Noah asked when he and Patrick looked up at their baby brother. "I didn't see you leave." Sydney looked down at his feet as he tugged on his shirt harder.

"Uh, I needed to go to the bathroom, and uh, I heard Ri-Ri crying." Sydney replied, and tears started to form.

"Don't cry again, Syd." Gen said and pulled the small boy into her arms and started to rock him as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"God, I made her cry?" Dougie asked, and then buried his face in his hands, letting out a deep breath. "To answer your question, Tom, I didn't want to break up with her. I would have rather killed myself then have broken up with her."

"Then why'd you agree to it?" Jacqui asked, finally speaking. "I mean, you could have told her that whatever was bothering her about you, you could have tried to change it or something."

"Guys, can we please not talk about this right now?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes. "I know that this has upset everybody, but this isn't between us, this is between Dougie and Riley and nobody else. Guys, "he turned to the Jacksons. "I know how this could offend you, considering it has to do with your life too, but I don't think that you should butt into it."

"I can see where you're coming from." Rhuben muttered, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I did offend you guys," Dougie said quietly to Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney, who nodded in reply. "I was just annoyed of being on a bus, and mad at the fact that most of you guys are happy and I'm not. So...sorry."

"I don't think it's us you need to apologize to." Patrick said seriously, as he dug his finger into the carpet on the ground.

"I can't talk to her now since I made her cry." Dougie muttered. "I'll talk to her later, or at least try to." Everybody became quiet as Riley walked out from the back of the bus, her blue eyes were rimmed red and they were still a little glassy, showing she had stopped crying only a few minutes before.

"Here," she handed a sheet of paper to Tom. "Tom, I want you and Gen to record that for me. As a personal favor?" she stuck her hands in her pockets and stared at the two.

"Yeah, of course." Tom replied with a nod.

"We," she looked at her sister and twin brothers. "Also wanted to know, if you two would be Sydney's guardian, you know, just in case something happened to the rest of us."

"You guys aren't going to become suicidal now are you?" Jacqui asked, using a lame joke to lighten the mood. Riley chuckled.

"No, we just want to make sure that he's ok, you never know what could happen." Rhuben said, glancing at her sister before laying her head down on Danny's shoulder and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, we'll be his guardians." Gen said and smiled at Tom, who smiled back.

"But you know that means that you two have to get married." Sydney muttered. "Just letting you all know."

"Are we there yet?" Matt asked as he and James walked out from the back of the bus, diverting everyone's attention from the serious subject.

"You ok?" James asked Riley, lightly touching her wrist. Riley gave a small smile and nodded. "Great."

* * *

"Mum, Carrie, Dad, I'm home!" Tom shouted as he pushed open the front door to his house. Almost immediately, he was hugged by his little sister. "It's good to see you too, Carrie. Where're mum and dad?"

"They're in the kitchen." Carrie replied, grinning up at her older brother, her brown eyes shining.

"Good, go get them while I get everybody else inside." Tom replied and kissed his sister on the forehead before she went running back into the kitchen. "Come in everybody, just put your bags by the door, we'll figure out what to do with them later."

"You have a nice house, Tom." Danny said as he looked around and grinned. Tom snorted.

"You _should_ remember it, you were here every weekend when we started our band." He said, rolling his eyes. "It was like you were another boy in the family except for the fact that you have a thick accent, and you were only good for eating our food."

"Oh, Tommy, I missed you so much!" Debbie Fletcher, Tom's mother, cried as she came flying out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her son in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, mum." Tom replied and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Where's dad?"

"He's outback making some food for all of you," Debbie replied as Carrie walked out of the kitchen, a dog following her. "Oh, Christmas missed you too."

"You named your dog, Christmas?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Carrie's idea." Tom denied, rolling his eyes. Carrie made a face and playfully slapped Tom on the arm.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right, right." Tom smiled and motioned to his friends. "You remember Danny from before McFly. And you remember Dougie and Harry." He motioned to Busted. "This is James Bourne, the guy that I wrote songs with after auditioning for Busted. And this is Matt Willis and Charlie Simpson, the other members of Busted." He pointed to Jacqui. "That's Jacqui Guhl, Harry's girlfriend." He pointed to the Jacksons. "These are the Jacksons, you may remember Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah , but Sydney wasn't born yet." He added, motioning to the Jacksons.

"Yes, I remember you." Debbie smiled. "How's Julius?"

"Hard at work in college," Rhuben replied. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Fletcher."

"Rhuben is Danny's girlfriend." Tom added and then smiled as he took Gen's hand, bringing her forward. "And mum, Carrie, this is my girlfriend, Genevieve Charlier."

"It's nice to meet you." Gen said shyly. Carrie smiled and looked Gen over.

"I like her, nice pick Tom," Carrie said, nodding in approval.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, but thanks for sharing." Tom said with over the top enthusiasm before turning to his friends. "I have a feeling that about half of you have to go to the bathroom, there's one in my room, upstairs and first room to the left, one in the middle of the hallway, and one in the master bedroom-" before he got to finish, Patrick, Noah, and Danny ran to the stairs. "And there's another one down here."

"DUDE, I GOTTA GO!" James practically shouted and leapt towards the door that Tom pointed too.

"Wow, they must've really had to go." Gen laughed.

"Come out to the backyard guys, there's plenty to eat!" Debbie said with a grin.

"You don't have to tell me that, twice." Dougie smiled slightly and he and Harry went to the backyard, the others following them.

"Tom, how are they dealing with everything that's happened?" Carrie asked her brother quietly, motioning to the Jacksons. Tom sighed in reply.

"They're doing fine, but you can't help but worry about em' y'know." Tom replied and smiled. "How've you been, girl, we haven't talked in ages" he said, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"I know, how's your band going? I heard that you're planning on putting out another CD." Carrie replied.

"Yeah, it's like, our Greatest Hits CD, so we just have to decide which ones we thought were the best and put them together." Tom replied, and then grinned at his father. "Dad! It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too son and it's good to meet all of your friends. " Thomas Fletcher (II) replied. "How come Julius isn't here, you two haven't hung out for a while."

"He's in college right now, dad." Tom replied. "C'mon, let's go eat so we can talk."

"So, Mrs. Fletcher, do you have any good stories to share with us about our friend here?" Jacqui asked, draping an arm around Tom's shoulders. Tom glared at Jacqui, who grinned in reply as his mother started to laugh.

"I beg you, please don't say anything." Tom muttered as he stared hard at his mother.

"No, mate, we want to hear this." James grinned and took a large bite of a hamburger while he waited.

"It's not like you have any embarrassing pictures to go along with it." Patrick said, although there was a smug look on his face.

"Trust me, there is" Carrie grinned and went off into the house to go get some.

"Thanks a lot, dude." Tom sighed, staring at Patrick, whose smile, if anything, got wider.

"Oops" he replied, not sounding the least bit sorry.

* * *

"Riley, can we talk?" Dougie asked quietly as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He knew that Riley wasn't awake from the fact that she was shifting back and forth restlessly.

"Leave me alone" she muttered in reply.

"C'mon, I know you're not going to get any sleep from all that tossing and turning." He replied. "I just want to apologize."

"For what?" Riley whispered fiercely, as she sat up and glared. "For making me feel even worse about something I felt insecure about, me being bipolar, or the fact that you threw something I was trying to get over, into my face."

"If you two want to talk, go outside so the rest of us can sleep!" Noah muttered.

"Hey, where's Gen?" Rhuben asked, sitting up, and looking around.

"Where do you think she is," Jacqui whispered back, pulling the blanket that was around her and Harry, tighter to herself. "She's in Tom's room. I just hope she doesn't try to do anything stupid, especially when they're in his house."

"Thanks Jacqui, now I'm going to have bad dreams." Charlie muttered.

Everybody laughed quietly and started to settle back to sleep.

"Please can we talk?" Dougie said to Riley, who sighed and got to her feet.

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you." She replied and led him out to the front porch. "You wanted to talk so talk."

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you." Dougie said, holding his together like he was praying. "Like really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, and I really didn't mean anything of what I said. I just got annoyed of being on a bus, I hate being called stupid, and…I really didn't want to break up with you."

Riley stayed silent as she looked out at the street.

"If I can't be your boyfriend again-"

Riley interrupted Dougie. "I can that you are really sorry about what you said and I forgive you for what you said because I know that lots of people are going to remind me about that stuff sooner or later." She stared hard at him. "But, I don't think that I can be your girlfriend again. It just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry."

"Are you…absolutely sure?" Dougie asked, shivering slightly as he rubbed an eye.

"Yes." Riley replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, as long as we're…"

"Still friends?" Riley shrugged. "I don't know if we can be that either. But I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: I know, boring chapter and I didn't really do anything with Tom's family either. I just wanted to do a chapter where you figured out what would happen with Dougie and Riley.**


	15. London, England Part 3: Danny's Memories

**Chapter Fifteen**

**London, England Part 2**

"So, Danny, what's your mum like?" Rhuben asked as everybody got onto the bus to go to Danny's house. Danny made a face as he sat down on the floor, he scratched his neck nervously. "Danny?"

"I'm trying to think of a nice word for it." Danny replied and everybody else laughed. "She's nosy, that's pretty much the only word that I can think of that's nice."

"She's a mum, Dan; they're supposed to be nosy." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you haven't met my mum." Danny replied. "Vicky doesn't have to worry about it much 'cause she's a girl and she tells mum everything, but since dad left it seems like she has been keeping an extra eye on me."

"I'm sorry about your parents, dude." Sydney muttered. "But hey, if your mum gets married, that means that you'll get twice the gifts, right?"

"You may be really smart, but not all divorces work like that." Matt said to him and laughed at the confused look that was on the little boy's face.

Danny gave a smile and then zoned out as he thought of the day that he and Vicky found out that their father was cheating on their mother. It wasn't that great of a day because Vicky and Danny were constantly wondering why he would break their promises and come home really late and then leave early in the morning.

"_Dan, I don't think this is a good idea, what if something goes wrong?" Vicky whispered as she sat crouched low in the driver's seat of her car. Danny was in the passenger seat, a pair of binoculars up at his eyes. He took them away as he turned to look at his sister._

"_You said the same thing when I first tried to straighten my hair." He replied._

"_I know, you burned off a patch in your head, remember." Vicky giggled at the memory._

"_I remember that, mum tried to comb over my hair, didn't work that well." Danny agreed with a chuckle of his own. "She was really mad at me, then again I was fifteen and I was young and stupid."_

"_That was only a year ago."_

"_That's my point."_

"_Yeah, but you're still young and stupid."_

"_Cheers." Danny replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and then peered out of the car with his binoculars again. "Oh wait, I think I see him."_

"_Danny, really, I don't want to know, let's just go home." Vicky said and reached for the car keys, but Danny shot out his hand and kept her from turning the keys. "Dan, c'mon." she pleaded._

"_Fine." He muttered after a minute of silence. "Let's go home."_

"Danny, what's there to do in Bolton?" Patrick asked, breaking the Bolton boy out of his thoughts. He blinked and rubbed his chin.

"It shouldn't be that hard to answer, you lived there!" Gen cried, raising her eyebrows.

"I think that's what the problem is." Jacqui cracked and she and Gen high-fived, laughing to themselves.

"Lots of things," Danny replied. "Most of the people play football, but other than that there are lots of different sights to see. And I can almost guarantee that my mum is going to take us to each and every one."

"Well, might as well get more FIFA in while we're at it." Riley declared as she got to her feet. "Who wants to go against me this time?"

"How about we play Halo instead?" James suggested as he got up, stretching. "I'm pretty sure I can beat you at that one."

"You're on" Riley replied and she and James went to the back of the bus to start up the video game. Rhuben looked back and forth between the back of the bus and at Danny and Danny laughed and nodded.

"You're going down, Bourne!" she shouted as she ran ot the back of the bus.

"Dude, I've gotta watch this!" Harry added and followed her.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Jacqui asked, cocking her head to the side in concern. Usually, she just made fun of Danny, always trying to make him laugh, or the two of them would come up with a prank that they could use on someone else.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Danny replied.

"That's a shock." Dougie joked and then his smile waned when Danny didn't laugh. "Dude, this is the time where you jump on top of me and beat me with a pillow."

"Whatever you're thinking about must be really important if you're not even laughing." Gen added, instantly going into what the Jacksons liked to call 'Mother mode'. It was when she got really concerned over something and acted like a mother to make someone feel better.

"You know you can talk to us about it, mate." Charlie added. "We won't tell."

"That's not what the problem is, dude." Dougie said, pushing himself up. "It's the fact that none of us can keep a secret is what the problem is. As soon as someone tells someone something, it's spread to the whole bus."

"Trust me guys, I'm fine." Danny replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, boring chapter. And it was really short, but it's a filler so nothing important was supposed to happen.**


	16. London, England Part 4: Relationships

**A/N: Thank you to Genneh who told me that the French in the last chapter was wrong and helping me fix it. I never really did pay that much attention in class, and I also used Google Translator, so it wasn't as great as it could have been.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as usual, school gets in the way, but I'm going to start updating regularly again.**

**This chapter is mostly centered on DannyxRhuben and TomxGen. The next one will be about the others.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**London, England Part 4**

"Mum, Vicky, I'm home!" Danny shouted as he kicked open the door to his house, two large bags in his hands. "Just pile up your stuff by the door, guys, we'll get it later."

"Ok!" Tom replied and everybody dropped their bags onto the ground.

"I didn't mean like that." Danny said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, you have to be more specific." Rhuben pointed out with a teasing smile and then made a face of annoyance when Sydney made a whining sound and tugged onto her arm. "Where's the bathroom?"

"That way." Danny said, pointing carelessly. Sydney made an even louder whining sound and dragged her off in the direction that Danny pointed to. "VICKY!"

"Danny?"

Danny grinned and rushed to the backyard, where he heard his sister's voice coming from. The others followed slowly, looking around.

"Big house." Patrick commented as he looked at a lamp and reached out to touch it. Riley grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back. "What?"

"Don't touch that, unless you want to break it."

"I won't break it."

"Wanna bet?" Riley replied and gave a small smile as James burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as soon as he realized that everybody was looking at him. "But that's pretty much the same thing that we do for Charlie. He's really accident prone you know."

"I am not!" Charlie shot back.

"You're joking right?" Matt scoffed. "Here's a list of all of the things that he had broken recently. A lamp, a clock, a chair, the top part of the stove-"

"How did that happen?" Gen asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Don't ask, it's too long of a story and you will probably think that that would be the reason that they act the way they do now." Tom replied as he shook his head.

"And then you broke a pot and a pan, a light bulb, a skateboard, a bike, tripped over my bass guitar and hit your head on the steps." Matt continued.

"That was your own fault!" Charlie shouted. "If you hadn't left your stupid guitar in the middle of the floor-"

"Wow, Danny, you weren't joking when you said that you and your friends argued a lot." Vicky Jones said with a small laugh as she walked into the living room with Danny behind her, grinning happily. "It' nice to see all of you again."

"It's nice to see you too." Noah added softly, looking at the floor, a light blush on his cheeks. "You're really pretty too."

"Thank you."

"What's up with him?" Harry muttered to Jacqui, who was giggling to herself. Jacqui grinned up at him before leaning close to him.

"He has a crush on her." She murmured in reply. "It's really cute, actually."

"Not as cute as you are though." Harry replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to grin. "Weren't you like that whenever I was around?"

Jacqui shrugged. "When you were around, when Tom was around, when Danny was around, when Dougie was around, when James-"

"I get the point!" Harry said stiffly.

"But don't worry, I only have eyes for you, Haz." Jacqui replied. "That is, if Lil Chris doesn't come around here anytime soon, 'cause after that, you're history."

"You're Jacqui right?" Vicky said as she grinned at the black haired girl. "Sorry, I kind of forgot to put the name to the face."

"How could you tell?" Jacqui asked as she smiled back in reply. Vicky shrugged.

"The fact that you're obsessed with guys, that's pretty much it." She replied and laughed as Jacqui rolled her eyes and shoved Danny's shoulder. Vicky turned to Riley and raised her eyebrows. "You're Danny's girlfriend, right?"

"Me?" Riley asked, her eyes widening. "Oh, no, I'm her twin sister, Riley."

"Sorry about that, you two really look alike, it was hard to remember who was who when I first met you." Vicky said with an apologetic smile. "Um, my mum isn't here right now, although I'm sure she would like to meet you all. She says to make yourselves at home and to feel welcome."

"If that's true, then that means that Dougie is going to eat everything in sight." Patrick teased as he looked over at the older boy, who crossed his arms over his chest and gave a weak smile in reply. Patrick 

frowned when he saw the sad look in Dougie's eyes. He looked away as Rhuben came back from the bathroom, carrying Sydney. "Oh, there's Rhuben and Sydney. Rhu-Rhu is Danny's girlfriend."

"Hey!" Vicky said cheerfully as she held out a hand to Rhuben.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." Rhuben replied with a small smile as she shook Vicky's hand. "How've you been?"

"Great, thank you for bringing me out for Danny's birthday." Vicky replied.

"It was no problem, really." Rhuben replied as she set Sydney on the floor. "What do you guys want to do, I feel like stretching my legs after being stuck in the bus for a long time."

"How about we play football then," Danny said as he eyed a ball that was in the corner of the room. "I haven't played in a long time."

"Good idea!" James grinned in reply. "I bet I'll beat you this time!"

"You're on!"

"Why do I have a feeling that Danny is a really competitive person?" Gen asked as she scratched her forehead nervously.

"You should see him when I beat him at Guitar Hero." Vicky giggled in reply.

* * *

"Go Danny, go!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney shouted as they watched the Bolton boy charge down the field, dribbling the football at his feet.

Tom smiled and shook his head as he watched his friend play football. It wasn't that Tom was jealous, well he kind of was, but it was the fact that he couldn't really play sports without making a fool of himself. He decided to save the humiliation for the fans that got kicked out of the games for getting to rowdy. He looked down at the notebook that was on his lap and bit the cap of the pen that was in his mouth.

"Tom, aren't you going to play?" Gen asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend, handing him a bottle of water.

"Thank you." He said with a smile, his dimple appearing in his cheek as he took it. "But no, I'm not good at playing football."

"Well, neither is Dougie, but he's playing." Gen pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's probably only doing that so he can get back together with Riley." Tom said with a nod over to the other side of the pitch, where Riley was occasionally looking up from a notepad that was on her knees, her right hand scratching across it. She was obviously sketching something.

"I don't think even my matchmaking would help with this one." Gen said with a sigh as she leaned over and rested her head on Tom's shoulder. "She's way too proud to give into something that she strongly believes in. I hate that and love that about her sometimes."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Tom said in reply and then fell silent. Gen blinked and looked up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, taking Tom's hand in hers and interlacing their fingers. Tom smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am with you." He replied. "Seeing Riley and Dougie argue, even though I feel bad for them, makes me realize how short people's relationships are, or how peoples feelings for each other will eventually go away, kind of like how Danny's mum's and dad's did."

"That's really sad, having your parents split up when you're still really young." Gen added. "Poor Danny, it only happened a year and a half ago."

"Yeah." Tom nodded and pulled away from Gen and reached for something in his pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Gen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm looking for something." Tom replied and his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. His features relaxed when he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He smiled as he looked straight into Gen's eyes. "I never really noticed how much I loved you until we started this road trip, and even though this trip has only recently started and we still have a long ways to go, I know that I wouldn't like to spend it without you there. I love you so much and I just wanted to ask you," at this, Tom opened the box and inside was a small gold ring. "Genevieve Charlier, will you marry me?"

Gen's mouth dropped open and tears slid down her cheeks as she stared at Tom.

"I know we're really young and all," Tom continued quickly. "But I don't think that I can imagine my life without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Gen gasped in reply, finally finding her voice. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Tom grinned and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, her left hand shaking. Gen smiled down at it before throwing her arms around Tom's neck and kissing him. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. There was the sound of a camera shutter and a small laugh.

"Sorry guys, that was too good of an opportunity to miss." Rhuben said apologetically as she lowered the camera that was around her neck. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you later." Tom replied with a big smile.

"What's going on with you?" Gen asked as Rhuben sat on Gen's other side.

"What do you mean?" Rhuben asked as she looked at the back of the camera before focusing it on her brothers and taking a picture. "Go Harry!" she shouted when she saw Harry slide tackle Danny and take the football away from him.

"I can tell from the look on your face, something's wrong." Gen replied gently.

"Funny, I just had this conversation with Vicky." Rhuben said as she raised an eyebrow and pulled the camera out from around her neck and laid back on the grass, resting the back of her head on her arm. "I'm just kind of…annoyed with Danny right now."

"How come?" Tom asked.

"Well, I know I'm his girlfriend, it just doesn't seem like he knows it." Rhuben replied and opened a blue eyes, looking over at Tom and Gen. "Look at you two and Jacqui and Harry for example. It's obvious that you guys love each other and that you are in a relationship, but with Danny, he treats me more like a friend, when we're not kissing at least."

"Just let him know how you feel." Tom suggested.

"That's the same thing that Vicky said." Rhuben replied.

"Well, you should try." Tom urged gently. "Danny, not to be rude, isn't really that smart, and doesn't know when he does something wrong. Actually, he's probably too stupid to know that he's doing something to annoy you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rhuben muttered in reply and closed her eyes again. "It just makes me think about how sad the two of them are, considering that they don't have a father."

"I guess it feels like he abandoned them, kind of like Dougie's dad did." Gen said quietly.

"I know the feeling."


	17. London, England Part 5: On the Road

**Chapter Seventeen**

**London, England Part 5: On the Road**

"Are we at Dougie's house?" Sydney asked sleepily as he sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning softly.

"Not yet, shh." Tom whispered in reply as he wrapped the small boy up in his blankets and lifted him out of his bed and walked into the back of the bus, where Gen was sitting on a couch, her legs tucked underneath her, everybody else was sleeping peacefully. Tom set Sydney down on the couch and pulled the blankets tighter around the younger boy before he went and sat next to Gen with a heavy sigh.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked as he looked at the two teenagers with wide eyes. "No one's dying are they?"

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Tom said with a little chuckle as he turned and smiled at Gen, who smiled back.

"What's with that look?" Sydney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, we only want to tell you, but you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone else what we're going to tell you." Gen said as she leaned forward and ran her fingers through Sydney's hair. "You do promise don't you?"

Sydney rolled his eyes and gave a small smile on his face. "I'm not _stupid_ I know what keeping a promise means." He smile faded. "It just depends on how big the secret is. It's not life threatening or anything that could ruin someone's friendship is it? 'Because if it is, I don't want to hear about it."

"No, Syd…we're getting married." Tom said after a sigh of frustration.

"So?" Sydney asked with a small shrug of his shoulders as he kicked his feet back and forth. Gen and Tom stared at the small boy, dumbstruck. Maybe he didn't understand that they were taking a big step in their life and that they were telling him because they knew he wouldn't tell anyone else. Maybe he didn't get it.

Nah, they knew that he understood, he was way too smart to not understand what they meant when the said that they were getting married.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Gen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, I kind of saw it coming." Sydney replied as he sniffed and rubbed his nose and gave a cute smile. "It's really obvious that it was going to happen eventually. Plus, I noticed earlier today that you were hiding your hand, Gen, whenever someone would talk to you, and you usually use your hands to express what you're thinking."

"Oh." Tom said, blushing, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, now I feel stupid."

"Yeah, I tend to do that to some people without really trying to." Sydney said and shrugged again, but this time sheepishly. "So, do you want to tell anyone else? Do you want me to? Or did you just tell me because you know I can keep a secret?"

"The latter." Gen replied and smiled at him. "J'aime tu."

"Moi aussi." Sydney replied with a bright smile and a small yawn before going back to his bed.

"What did you say?" Tom asked as he blinked in confusion. Gen giggled and grabbed a pillow before lying down on the couch.

"I said that I love him." Gen replied as she looked up at Tom. "You can't help but love that little guy." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I can't believe we're getting married, Tom" she smiled softly and took his hand in hers, gently running her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Tom murmured as he grabbed an extra blanket and lay down behind Gen, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and sighed happily. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know, problem is I love Sydney more." Gen replied and chuckled to herself when she heard Tom make a small grunt. "I'm just teasing. I love you too, with all of my heart."

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed that Tom and Gen have been acting weird lately?" Matt asked as he drummed a fork on the countertop. They decided to stop for breakfast before going onto Dougie's house. That and the fact that Patrick wouldn't stop complaining about anything and everything so everybody got a little ticked off and decided to take a break from sitting in a bus for most of the morning.

"Oh, so it wasn't just me then?" Riley asked as she looked up over the top of the menu that she and James were looking at. "I think that Sydney knows something too. But you know him, unless it's something you _don't_ want to know, you can't get anything out of him."

"That's kind of like Dougie," Danny added with a nod. Dougie, who was sitting next to Danny, grunted and rested his head on his arms. "But whenever he says something that you don't care about, he doesn't get the hint that you don't want to know."

"Leave him alone, Danny." Riley sighed as she set her menu down on the table. "Nobody needs this, this early in the morning."

Dougie slowly raised his head and looked at his ex-girlfriend. The corner of her lip twitched into a smile she looked away, resting her chin on her palm, looking around the restaurant. It was her, Danny, Dougie, Matt, Noah, and James in one booth and everybody else squished into another two.

"How much longer until we're at your house?" James asked, changing the subject. Dougie shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his watch.

"I don't know, there's not much left I think." He replied. "I sleep most of the way here anyway, we don't get much time off."

"I hear ya." Noah said softly and then gave a grin. "But think of it this way, we're here with all of our friends and family…it's just cool."

"You're hiding something." Matt said after a moment, but it was directed towards Riley, who turned her head when she knew she was being spoken too.

"…how'd you know?" she asked, not denying the fact that he was right.

"Wait, what's going on?" James asked, taking notice of the conversation. Riley opened her mouth to answer, but the waitress walked up before she could answer.

"Hey, is this for six?" the waitress asked.

"No, it's for fourteen." Riley replied and picked up her menu again, pointedly ignoring the rising tension that was building.

* * *

"You ok?"

Dougie looked up from the Reptile magazine that he was reading and saw Riley standing above him, a notebook in her hands. He gaped at her, not knowing what to say as she sat down on the couch across from him and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked after clearing his throat and looking back down at the magazine. He waited for a few minutes but knew that Riley was staring at him. Sighing heavily, he put down the magazine. "You know it's funny, when we were dating you could always get something out of me by just staring at me. And now when we're _not_ dating, you still have that effect. What's on your mind?"

"There's something I have to tell you." Riley replied, resting her head on her hand.

"What, you're not pregnant are you?" Dougie asked in a scoffing tone. Riley didn't reply and Dougie looked at her with wide eyes. "You're _not_ are you?"

"No."

"Ok, good."

There was a small pause of silence.

"Then what is it?"

"…We're not going to be able to stay for the rest of the trip." Riley replied after rubbing her eyes. Dougie waited a second, blinking at her. "What?" she asked.

"That's not it, is it?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: I know that this was a boring chapter, but I'm going to end it soon. I've run out of ideas and that was one of the reasons that I hadn't updated, that and a lot of school work. Plus, I also have more story ideas to do, in this category and in others. But thanks for reading, I'm not sure how many more chapters are left in this story though.**


	18. London, England Part 6: Say Goodbye

**Chapter Eighteen**

**London, England Part 6: Time to Say Goodbye**

"You're what?" Dougie repeated, blinking rapidly, as if he didn't hear what Riley had said to him.

No, he had heard what she had said; he just didn't believe it, considering she wasn't the type of person that would admit when she was wrong. If she didn't do that, then she didn't really apologize, and when she did, it was like the sign of the apocalypse, so Dougie was getting ready for the end of the world when he heard those two words come flying out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Riley repeated in the same tone she said it before, uncertain. "I'm sorry about breaking up with you for a stupid reason, and I'm sorry for getting into that fight, and for making you feel bad. I'm just sorry…and…I miss you."

It seemed like it was the hardest thing in the world for Riley to admit, and it probably was. She didn't like to express her emotions really, because it made her feel weak, but Dougie was the only one (besides her siblings) that could usually get her to open up like that.

"Wow, that's a…that's a surprise." Dougie said, finally finding his voice. He gave a soft smile. "But I missed you too, and I'm sorry for what I said, it was really out of line and I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"No, I deserved it, really, I did. You don't have to apologize for it." Riley said and gave a small smile. "What? I don't get a hug?"

Dougie smiled back and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "I've missed this" he muttered, still holding onto her.

"Yeah, so have I" Riley muttered back. "Thing is, I haven't told you when we're leaving."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm probably going to hate what you have to say?" Dougie asked in a teasing tone as he leaned back, not letting her go.

"'Cause you probably are" Riley replied and then looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "We're leaving tonight."

"Well, that just gives us all day to annoy the rest of our friends with our romantic-antics" Dougie declared and then giggled to himself. "That kind of rhymed."

"You're a weirdo, Dougs." Riley shook her head as she got up and went to the back of the bus where the others were watching TV.

"Wait a minute, what's in the notebook?" Dougie asked as he followed her, trying to grab the object from her hands.

"You'll find out later." She replied with a mysterious smirk before taking a running start and leaping onto Harry's and Jacqui's lap, the two were sitting on one of the couches, and cried out in pain when their teenage friend fell onto them.

"God, Riles, how much food have you been eating?" Jacqui demanded as she shoved her friend to the floor, everybody else burst out laughing as Riley grinned innocently back up at her.

"Not much, I'm just bloated."

Jacqui looked at the guys that were around her and grinned and when she caught Rhuben's and Gen's eyes, they smirked back at her and her smile grew wider. "Oh, are you going surfing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I need a board." She replied and then bit her lower lip at the disgusted looks on her brothers' faces, but the confused one on McFly's and Busted's faces.

"How can you go surfing in London?" James asked as she scratched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, mate, that's like, impossible." Danny added and that was when he noticed the looks on the girls faces. "What? What's so funny?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sydney muttered and buried his face into the pillow that was on his lap.

"Syd, are you ok?" Tom asked, rubbing the small boy's back.

"Just tired." His muffled voice replied, when it was the fact that he didn't want to answer the question that was being asked around. Hey, he's only seven, he didn't want to know anything that had to do with a girl's body when he was that young and hadn't had a health class yet. Even Patrick and Noah, who were usually calm about things like that, weren't making eye contact with anybody.

"Seriously, Riley, you _can't_ go surfing in London, even you're not that daft." Charlie said as he shook his head.

"No, mate, she means that she's having her period." Matt replied calmly. "What?" he asked when he saw everybody else staring at him. "You guys all have sisters; I'm surprised that you didn't know that already, man, you guys are idiots."

"No, they're just slow." Rhuben replied as she leaned her head on Danny's shoulder, gripping his nose in between her fingers. "You all have rocks in your heads!"

"I was wondering what that sound was." Dougie said as he grabbed Danny's head and shook it around.

"Get off, you idiot!" Danny cried, laughing as he used his feet to try and push Dougie off of him. "Dougie, how much longer is it going to be until we get to your house?"

"I'm guessing in about-"

There was a sudden screeching sound that filled the air and the group of friends cried out in pain and in shock as they were thrown to the floor. Patrick, who was standing up to go to the bathroom, ended up getting thrown into a window, knocking his head against it. He now lay on the floor with a welt coming off the side of his head.

"Ow, my head" he cried, rubbing the bump.

"Hey look, he lost five more brain cells!" Noah laughed. Sydney giggled and jumped onto his brother's back, holding his arms around his neck so he wouldn't be bucked off.

"I don't know, Noah, I don't think it's possible to have _negative_ brain cells." He said.

"Sure it is, ask Danny." Gen shot back as they all got off the floor of the bus.

"Wait a second!" Jacqui cried and grabbed Gen's hand as she pulled her friend up off of the floor. She was looking at the ring that was on her finger. "Now that's a _rock! _What is this? A promise ring?"

"I don't know, I don't think Tommy can handle being promised to someone for so long." James said with a grin.

"No, James, that's you." Charlie pointed out.

"What is that, Tom? You can tell us." Harry said and then grinned. "It _is_ a promise ring, isn't it? You can be such a girl sometimes."

"It's…not a promise ring." Tom muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "It's…more like a…engagement ring. Gen agreed. We're engaged to be married. I don't know when, but we are."

There was a moment of silence until Dougie spoke up. "So, we're at my home, who wants to see?"

* * *

"Mum, Mum, Jazzie!" Dougie shouted as he threw open the front door to his house. He disappeared into the kitchen, as the others walked into the house, looking around, and jumped when they heard a loud scream.

"I'm taking a guess that he found his sister." Danny grinned and took Rhuben's hand before leading everybody into the kitchen where Dougie was sitting at the kitchen table, happily eating a piece of cake that was sitting on a plate.

"Uh, are you Jazzie?" Noah asked, letting her know that everybody was there in the house. Dougie looked over at the woman that was standing in the kitchen with them and laughed.

"No, I'm Sam, Dougie's mother." She grinned.

"But you're not old." Patrick said after a second of silence and his siblings whacked him on the side of the head from four different angles. "Ow! Why do you _always_ do that?"

"Sorry for him being so rude, he was dropped on his head-" Riley started.

"Multiple times" Rhuben jumped in.

"When he was a baby." Riley continued and then gave a small smile as she held out her hand. "Hi I'm-"

"Riley, I know." Sam smiled and shook Riley's hand. "Don't look so surprised, I've heard a lot about you. Good things too."

"Mum, where's Jazzie?" Dougie suddenly cut in.

"What's the matter, Dougie, afraid of a little bit embarrassment?" Matt asked as he mussed Dougie's hair.

"Exactly." Dougie replied, but his mouth was full so some of the cake fell out and hit the plate with a sickening plop.

"Don't be rude, Dougie, introduce me to all of your friends." Sam said as she lightly hit her son on the back of the head. "You'll have to excuse him, apparently he doesn't remember all of the manners I taught him, but my daughter should be home-"she stopped as there was the sound of a slamming door and a bag hitting the floor.

"Mum, why is there a bus in front of the house!" was heard.

"She should be home right now, actually." Sam laughed. "I'm in here!" she called back.

"Mum, what's with all of the shoes by the-DOUGIE!" Jazzie screamed and ran into the kitchen, practically tackling her brother off of his seat. "Dougie! Oh, I'm _so_ glad to see you! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming by? And with all of your friends!" Before Dougie could say anything, Jazzie turned around and gave a bright smile and a wave to everybody. "Hey, to those of you who don't know me, I'm Dougie's sister, Jazzie. The better looking one."

"I don't doubt you on that one." James said and laughed to himself. Tom made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to James, he doesn't get women." He said and smiled too. "Nice to see you again, Jazzie. Oh, these are our friends from Busted, James, Matt and Charlie, the DarkElements, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney, and their friends, Gen and Jacqui." He said, pointing to each of them, who smiled and waved in greeting.

"Gen and Tom are getting married!" Patrick added cheerfully.

"Does your mother know?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares about that, mum?!" Jazzie jumped in, grabbing onto Gen's hands. "Oh, I can't believe that you're getting married. Do you know when? Oh, what about the kind of flowers you're going to have?"

"Well, uh-"Gen laughed in nervousness.

"Jazzie let her breathe, please!" Dougie cried in annoyance, lightly hitting her on the back of the head. "I'm sorry about this guys."

"No, its ok, your sister is cool." Harry reassured his friend. "But why do I have the distinct feeling that we're not going to hear the end of this marriage stuff, which, by the way Tom, you still have to explain to us_ when_ this happened."

"Why don't you guys go out to the mall or something, you can have a guys day out, while us girls stay in here." Jazzie suggested.

"I'm taking a guess, that I _really_ don't have a choice in this matter do I?" Rhuben asked.

"No, you really don't." Dougie replied and then sighed and walked over to his mother and gave her a big hug. "I'll see you later, mum, if I don't go, I'm pretty sure that Jazzie will blow up at me. Either that, or find a way to completely embarrass me in front of my friends."

"Hey, do you have a lot of embarrassing stories about Dougie?" Jacqui asked Jazzie in a stage whisper, who nodded and giggled into the palm of her hand. "Nice, tell us about them as soon as he gets out of here."

"Should have seen that one coming." Noah muttered and then his eyes widened in excitement and he started to jump up and down, flapping his hands. "Oh! OH! Can we go play lasertag?"

"YES! LASERTAG!" Patrick and Sydney shouted in agreement.

"I am going to kick your guy's asses at that game." Matt declared as the guys ran out of the room, and out of the house.

"I should have tried that the last time I wanted Dougie out of the house." Sam said and she and the girls started to laugh. "Oh, Riley, by the way, I've heard your song on the radio."

"Which song?" Riley asked, raising a eyebrow, as she racked her brain for different songs that she had written.

"You know, that one that you wrote with Dougie." Jazzie jumped in. "What was it called? Oh yea, the Story so Far."

"Wait, we never recorded that song!" Riley said, ignoring the questioning looks from her twin and her two friends.

"Dougie did." Sam replied. "If anything, you should be honored that he recorded your song and got it to be played on the radio. Did you plan on doing that yourself?"

"Not really," Riley muttered and then quickly changed the subject. "So, Gen, when did Tom propose?"

"Yesterday, actually." Gen replied with a small smile. "And before you ask," she turned to Jacqui. "It wasn't that romantic, we only told Sydney at first, because we knew that he would be able to keep a secret, and keep it on the down low, but we also knew that we wouldn't be able to hide it for that long."

"How long have you two been dating?" Jazzie asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"A little over a year I think is what they're at." Rhuben replied as she leaned against the counter that held a pan of brownies on it. "Hey, can I have one of these?"

"Go ahead." Sam replied with a flick of her hand. "Don't you think you're rushing into things, Gen?"

"No, we're going to wait a long time before we actually do get married, another year is my guess, we haven't actually set a date yet." Gen said and smiled wistfully. "I love him so much, I would be really upset if we ever broke up, I don't think I could ever live without him."

"Don't you think that's a little too…much?" Jacqui asked, Rhuben nodded in agreement.

"What, you two can't possibly tell me that you don't feel that way about Harry and Danny." Jazzie piped up.

"How did you-"

"Dougie calls home a lot." Sam interrupted.

"Of course." Riley said as she raised her eyebrows in a condescending manner.

"Of course I love Harry," Jacqui declared and grinned. "He's a sexy beast, thing is, we're not official yet, and it may be a little bit longer until we're official, so it's not going to make a difference to us right now. All we have to worry about is your wedding and what kind of dresses we're going to wear. And _yes_, you two _have_ to wear dresses." She said to the twins, who had opened their mouths to protest.

"You know us too well." Rhuben muttered, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Which reminds me, I'm taking a guess that you guys haven't told the others that you're leaving to go back to Australia tonight?" Gen said in a concerned tone. She knew that the Jacksons were never that great with goodbyes so they almost always left the people they were saying goodbye to a note, and left in the middle of the night, it was always easier for them.

"I've told Dougie." Riley replied after a minute, avoiding everyone's gaze. "We're…kinda back together, so I thought that I owed it to him to tell him that I was leaving."

"I haven't told Danny, and I'm sure Pat, Noa, and Syd haven't told anybody." Rhuben replied.

"But, are you going to tell them?" Jacqui asked.

"No, because that would ruin the surprise that we have planned for them." Riley replied, looking at her watch. "But before we leave, let' just have a nice, girls day in. But please, without watching chick flicks, squealing like banshees, or talking about the wedding."

"You suck the fun out of everything." Gen complained, making a face.

"I know, it's what I take pride in." Riley replied with a grin.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Hey, wake up."

Danny yawned and looked at the digital clock that was on the wall. The green numbers red 1:35. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked back at Tom, who was kneeling over him, shaking his shoulder.

"What is it, Tom, I'm trying to sleep."

"The Jacksons are gone." Tom replied.

"What?" Danny asked, instantly alert, his eyes wide open, looking around for Rhuben. "What happened?"

"No, calm down, they had to go back to Australia, come here, everybody's waiting downstairs." Tom said and practically dragged Danny to his feet and pulled him down the stairs. "Here," he said to James. "Read him the letter."

"Right," James nodded and cleared his throat dramatically.

"Oh will you please just read the fucking letter so we can get back to sleep?" Charlie snapped after a good three minutes of throat clearing. James grinned.

"Sorry mate, just trying to get in the mood." He cleared his throat one more time and started to read.

_Dear McFly, Busted, Jacqui, and Gen, like some of you know, but others of you don't, we had to leave. It's not like we didn't want to finish the trip, trust me, we wanted to come with you guys to Japan, and to Brazil and places like that, but don't have the time. You see, we have been offered a reality show/documentary type thing to do, but we had to go back home as soon as possible to do it. We haven't decided if we're going to yet, we have to talk to Julius about it, that's why we went back. But the other reason we went back is because we're going to see if Riley and Rhuben's jewelry, such as necklaces and bracelets, can be sold in stores. Now, because you guys are really great friends of ours, we decided to let you have some of the first things we created. So you guys get the necklaces, and you girls get the bracelets. We had some left over so Sam and Jazzie get some too. Hope you guys have a good rest of the trip and tell us about it when we meet up again, we'll be sure to tell you about the show and stuff. See you later! –Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney_

"So, what do you say, guys?" Dougie asked after a minute of silence, a small smile on his face. "Want to finish the trip?"

"Heck yes, I want to finish!" Jacqui cried. "I want to see Japan! I like watching those animes and being in the place where they're created calls for some good souvenirs!"

"Yeah, I want to check out Brazil, too" Gen added with a nod. "It sounds like a really cool place to visit, plus, I want to try the food."

"I know that James and Dougie are in for the exact same reason." Charlie said sarcastically as he raised his eyebrows. "So, we're all going to finish the trip?"

"Yeah, dude!" Danny grinned and gave Harry a high-five.

"That's great, but can we get some sleep before we finish?" Matt asked. Dougie grinned evilly and disappeared into the kitchen and then came back and threw a pillow into Matt's face. "I guess not." He replied and they all ran to the living room to knock each other's brains out with feather pillows.

**THE END**

**This is the last chapter of this story, and it's kind of boring, because I didn't know how to end it exactly. But don't worry, I'm not done writing Just My Luck fics, most will have the Jacksons in it, but others won't. Anyway, like I said, this is the last chapter of this story and it has a little bit of every pairing in it. There's going to be a epilogue, probably Tom's and Gen's wedding. I'm so happy that you guys liked this story and that it was as much of a success as the first one was, although I like that one better. Thanks for reading; you guys are awesome- Riley**

**----**

Ok guys, now that this story is over, what would you like me to put up next? The choices are:

**On my Own: **Where you find out the Jackson's bad past with their father and with other people who won't leave them alone

**Too Close For Comfort: **Kind of like our other stories, where the Jacksons are abused and they meet McFly, but this one is going to be really different.

**Friday Night: **The classic cause of an argument between the guys and the girls: who has a better sleepover?

**Ignorance: **Guys are really dense, and don't know when a good girl crosses thier path, so they always need help when it comes to winning them over.

**Only the Strong Survive: **What happens when McFly find a boy on the streets and they try to take care of him while looking for his family. Did I forget to mention he's blind? (Story without the Jacksons)

**Down Goes Another One: **This story is where it goes through every problem that you could have when you're going on tour. Ages are brought up to current ones not sure if the Jacksons will be in it.

**Everybody Knows: **This is actually a sequel to the story 'Ghostbusters' so if you wanted a sequel to that, this one is it.


End file.
